


История о машине времени, вечной юности, вечной любви, доппельгангерах и аннигиляции Вселенной

by jaejandra



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Humor, Look Alikes, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: Однажды после съемок Weekly Idol все закручивается так, что Хичоль и Джун, несмотря на разницу в возрасте и возможную аннигиляцию Вселенной (по версии Чанмина и Кюхёна), начинают общаться, дружить и наступать на всевозможные грабли.Кто знает, что из этого выйдет.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Для непосвященных – обязательно ознакомиться с фото, но это не селфцест, конечно.

— Отправлено, — сказал Хичоль и улыбнулся: совместная селка заняла гордое место в его инстаграме. 

Джун вздохнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться: последние дни превратились в бесконечную мешанину репетиций, шоу, знакомых и полузнакомых лиц. Корейский давался хуже, чем обычно, Джун то и дело соскакивал в падежах, менял тональности и вообще предпочел бы говорить на родном китайском. 

Хичоль посмотрел в пол, потом на него — со странным выражением лица, дернул за рукав: 

— Парень, ты спишь вообще? 

Джун заулыбался в ответ: 

— Судя по фотографии, нет. Да и кто из нас старше, тоже хороший вопрос. 

Хичоль махнул длинными пальцами прямо перед его лицом и сказал устало: 

— Брось. Все в курсе, кому тут тридцать три, а кому двадцать. Но вот спать надо, парень. Поверь мне, я очень стар, знаю, что говорю. 

Джун вынужденно заулыбался и опустил глаза. Посчитал до пяти, спросил спокойно: 

— Что там с селкой? 

Хичоль выудил телефон из кармана, пощелкал по экрану. 

— Нормально все, репостят, не бойся. Пошли на площадку. 

Джун сжал губы и закивал: впереди были съемки Викли Айдола, и он совершенно определенно не знал, где стоять, что делать и зачем ему это все понадобилось. 

— Вперед, вперед, — подтолкнул его Хичоль. — Давай. И запомни, — это он прошептал почти на ухо. — Сон, сон, сон и еще раз сон. Можешь дрыхнуть в самолете — отрубайся. В автобусе — отрубайся. А то на тебе и правда лица нет. Очень красивого, между прочим, лица. 

Джун почти замер на месте, собравшись округлить глаза, как его любимые персонажи из аниме, а потом понял, что в первую очередь Хичоль делал комплимент себе, раз уж все их записали в близнецы, и это тоже было вполне ожидаемо. В его жизни вообще все было ожидаемо и расписано по минутам. Это не то чтобы бесило, но мозг выносило порядочно. 

— Хён, ну что ты. Зачем так. Зато на тебе есть. 

Хичоль фыркнул и унесся вперед. 

 

* * *

_Сделал рекламу молодой версии себя?_

Телефон дернулся совершенно не вовремя, Хичоль только что сел за приставку и, как водится, забыл отключить звук. Вздохнул, нажал на паузу, взял Черри под брюхо правой, а телефон — левой, почитал, от кого, а потом долго вникал в смысл написанного. В тусовке гуляли слухи, что нынешние макнэ были просто кошмаром, сущим адом по сравнению с прошлым, но Хичоль точно знал, что тот, кто был в одной группе с Кюхёном (ну, или, к примеру, с Чанмином), в цирке не смеется, спиной к нему не поворачивается, поводов для насмешек не дает, даже когда все давно разошлись по своим делам и проектам. 

 _Малой, ты нажрался? —_ ласково поинтересовался Хичоль, пытаясь сдержать страстное желание задушить Кюхёна и сломать ему шею в процессе. 

Черри недовольно мяукнул, и Хичоль устало швырнул телефон на диван. Десять против одного, что действительно нажрался и что пишет какую-то ересь, потому что с очередной девушкой не прокатило. 

Хичоль потянулся за контроллером, но не тут-то было. 

_Ну и как он тебе?_

Пришлось отпустить Черри на пол. Тот бодро поскакал куда-то, возможно, на поиски Хибома, ну или чего-нибудь съестного. Ввязываться в переписку Хичолю не хотелось. Во-первых, у него имелся целый вечер наедине с самим собой (и двумя котами, а куда от них денешься), во-вторых, прошедший день был дурацким и сложным, в-третьих…

_Хён, ну!_

Хичоль схватился за телефон и в приступе совсем уж белой ярости настучал в ответ: 

_Гну. Чо Кюхён, что тебе от меня надо?_

_…_

_Вижу, хён не в духе. Неужели Джун не понравился?  А мы тут сидели и сравнивали фотографии, откопали такую древность, что не помню, как называется, так вот, ты там очень молоденький и с длинными волосами. Решили, что один в один. Испугались. Чанмин предложил теорию о машине времени и о том, что вам лучше не встречаться!_

Хичоль понял, что напряжение в груди дает место то ли истерическому смеху, то ли чему-то еще. 

_Нажрались с Чанмином?_

_Хён, достал. Не хочешь разговаривать, не надо. Но хоть “Pretty U” на звонок поставил?_

Хичоль хмыкнул, набил ответ и зашвырнул телефон на соседнее кресло. “Pretty U” он действительно поставил, а о большем малому знать и не требовалось. 

Он немного поерзал на диване и залез в Интернет прямо с телевизора, чтобы поглядеть ту самую древность, о которой говорил Кюхён. Может, она не была такой уж и древней? 

 

* * * 

— Джун, да иди ты спать, — послышалось сзади, и Джун очнулся от полудремы в вертикальном состоянии. 

Ощущение было невероятное. Ирреальность происходящего зашкаливала, потому что в просонках Джуну показалось, что он все еще говорит с Хичолем. И тот советует ему хорошенько выспаться, превращаясь в… 

— Чонхани, я все сделаю, — встрепенулся он, оборачиваясь.  

Находились они на кухне, и Джун клевал носом над горой тарелок, явно не обладая даром спать, когда вздумается. 

— Джун, — требовательно сказал Чонхан, усаживаясь на один из беспорядочно расставленных стульев. — О чем идет речь? Вообще в целом? Почему ты моешь посуду? Отпустил Чанни дрыхнуть, да? 

Джун закивал и остервенело принялся тереть тарелку с остатками бурого соуса. Кажется, перед тем, как свалиться в сюрреалистичную картину, он пытался расправиться именно с ней. 

— Спать надо. 

Джун не выдержал и закатил глаза. Подумал, что и мимику их с Хичолем тоже все сравнивают, выключил воду и сел на стул рядом с Чонханом. Ему было не очень хорошо, но внутренний голос твердил, что он здоровый молодой бык и ничего страшного с ним не случится. Хотя, на самом деле, сил не было. 

Чонхан едва слышно хмыкнул, поднялся на ноги и пошел к раковине. 

— Эй, ну подожди, — не сориентировался в ситуации Джун. — Погоди, хён. 

Но было поздно, Чонхан деловито намывал тарелку, а Джун постепенно отрубался прямо на стуле, хотя такое за ним раньше не водилось. Чонхану бы самому поспать, да свыкнуться с девочками на сайнах, рыдающими о его волосах, а не посуду мыть. 

— Крутой он? — спросил Чонхан, не поворачиваясь. 

Джун внутренне напрягся и ответил, не открывая глаза: 

— Хичоль-хён? 

— Нет, не он. Тэгун-хён.

— Чонхани, перестань, — простонал Джун, и тот обернулся и наградил его смешком и улыбкой. — Крутой. А сам что, не понял на съемках?

Чонхан пожал плечами: 

— Ну это вы с ним вдвоем общались целых полторы минуты. С нами он был такой же, как обычно. Слегка долбанутый. 

Джун даже проснулся. 

— Юн Чонхан! — с деланым негодованием проговорил он. — Хичоль тебе хён…

— А тебе доппельгангер. И я тебе, кстати, тоже хён, а ты меня и так, и сяк называешь. 

Джун покачал головой, сделал глубокий вдох, поднялся на ноги и подошел к раковине. Начал вытирать вымытые тарелки. Чонхан никогда не приставал к нему с формальностями, да и сейчас просто задирался. 

— Ну крутой, наверное. Я не знаю, мы с ним сделали селку, на которой я получился хуже него, он велел мне много спать, а я не ты, я не могу так, спать где придется. 

Чонхан зацокал языком и протянул тарелку Джуну: 

— Даже позаботился? 

Джун попытался ухватить за край, но Чонхан не дал. Дернул в сторону, потом влево, легко и непринужденно, и Джун в который раз закатил глаза. 

— Если хочешь знать мое мнение, вы похожи, но не целиком и полностью. Есть что-то внешнее, а манеры у тебя свои, ухмылки свои, ужимки — тоже. Так что…

Джун вдруг почувствовал странное облегчение и выхватил тарелку из рук зазевавшегося Чонхана. Тот рассмеялся, весело и высоко, и принялся за следующую. 


	2. Chapter 2

— И у нас звонок от радиослушательницы, — проникновенно заявил ведущий. — Говорите!

Хичоль кивнул и сосредоточенно поджал губы.

— Хичоль-оппа, это Ким Суён, Тэгу, мне двадцать три года. Хичоль-оппа, расскажите, пожалуйста, о том, как вы относитесь к шумихе с доппельгангером и машиной времени! А еще, пожалуйста, немного о самом Джунхуэе, специально для фанатки!

В ее голосе проскользнули невысказанные эмоджи и парочка тильд. Хичоль подумал о том, что слава, конечно, не вечна, но не настолько же. Фанатка явно была севентиновская, а им, выходит, никто и не интересовался. 

— Все началось с того, что Кюхён и Чанмин выпустили на волю этого демона, крипи-стори про то, что Джунхуэй и я — одно и то же лицо, только из разных временных пластов. Я не очень по фантастике, насколько понял, можно поискать в Нэйвере многомировую теорию или что-то в этом духе. Конечно, это все быстро разнеслось по сайтам, новостей-то особо нет. Вот я и сижу там, где сижу, и комментирую неуемную фантазию этих двоих. Что до Джунхуэя…

Хичоль понял, что звучит слишком серьезно и пора разбавить торжественный монолог шуткой или чем-нибудь еще. А то припишут ведь ему убийство этих двоих, повесят на него, точно. Несмотря на подготовленное алиби. В этот момент по всем уголкам Интернета раздался шорох клавиатур фикрайтеров, и это Хичоль тоже почувствовал вполне отчетливо. 

— Очень крутой. Не знаю, мне кажется, только несообразительный человек может назвать нас двойниками. Он совершенно точно красивее меня, видно невооруженным глазом. Так что наша очередная встреча, которая когда-нибудь состоится, не нанесет вреда материи Вселенной. Мы просто сделаем селку, и все. 

Пока ведущий распространялся на тему крипи-стори чанкю, от которой отдыхали стивены кинги и реи бредбэри, Хичоль разминал пальцы и думал о том, что почти проговорился и кто-нибудь точно свяжет его с убийством этих двоих. 

До конца передачи вопросов про Севентин, к счастью, больше не поступало. Зато доехать до дома спокойно оказалось не суждено. 

_Взлетело-то как! Говоришь, селка на следующей встрече, хён? А что насчет нашей теории, что кому-то придется пожертвовать всем, чтобы два мира разделились и пошли по нормальному курсу?_

Хичоль почти взвыл. Кюхёна надо было придушить еще долгие десять с лишним лет назад. И уж точно — не брать под крыло и не спускать ему с рук подобное поведение. 

_Кстати, где твоя дерзкость, хён, почему ребенок до сих пор нецелованный?_

Хичоль сделал три глубоких вдоха и написал, практически в агонии: 

_Слушай, Кюхён. Это ты сделал рекламу малым. Я знаю, вы с Чанмином — две главные фанатки, просто трудно фанатеть по Севентин, если тебе двадцать восемь или если тебе двадцать восемь и ты в армии.~~ Что у него на звонке? Что у тебя? Признайся, или будет хуже. И да, я малолеточек не целую, окстись._

Кюхён замолчал и ответил только сильно заполночь, видимо, вспомнив перед сном. 

_Обязательно. Прямо вот мы разбежались и зафанатели по девчачьей группе. Но ты правильно делаешь, что не целуешь, правильно, Вселенная не выдержит. Доброй, блин, ночи._

Хичоль все-таки запустил телефоном в стену. Давно пора было покупать новый. 

 

* * * 

— Эй, а ты откуда здесь? — удивленно позвали со спины, и Джун обернулся. 

Прямо по курсу намечался сногсшибательный Хичоль. Джун скороговоркой посчитал до пятнадцати и улыбнулся, стараясь не слишком травмировать раскалывавшуюся голову: 

— Ну я вроде как тут сижу. Вроде как в этом дурацком жюри. А ты что здесь забыл, хён? 

Везде наступало лето, и дышать было просто нечем, хорошо хоть в студии на полную мощность работали кондиционеры. Впрочем, из головы Джуна мгновенно выветрилось все. Даже жаркая, тянущая боль, кажется, вымелась, потому что Хичоль… О, волею судеб у них была похожая прическа, и выглядело это настолько странно, насколько вообще могло выглядеть. Как если смотреть в зеркало, на глади которого постоянно пробегают помехи, транслируя не слишком страшное будущее. 

— Я тоже сижу в этом дурацком жюри. Пошли уже… Джунхуэй. Переводить мне будешь, я такой пень в китайском. 

Джун закивал, регистрируя смысл фразы гораздо позже, чем надо. Что, и сесть тоже рядом? 

Они были в Пекине, на очередной программе, требующей себе в качестве жюри звезд халлю. Джун фигурировал как специалист по танцам. Что тут делал Хичоль, о наличии которого даже сообщить никто не удосужился, было непонятно.  
Хичоль нетерпеливо схватил Джуна за запястье и потащил вперед, сквозь толпу гримеров, осветителей и конкурсантов. 

— Эй, хён, — позвал Джун. — А если мир и правда аннигилирует? 

— Что? — наморщился Хичоль, уже подходя к месту. — Ты тоже начитался стройных теорий этих недоумков? 

— Ну…

— Не “ну”, а отвечай. Нет, переводчик мне не нужен, у меня есть Джун, хотя да, вы правы, я слишком стар, чтобы помнить китайский, — в сторону оторопевшему парню. — Так что?

Они уселись рядом, в два больших кресла, потом Хичоль вскочил, и Джун даже рта не успел открыть: оказывается, места были подписаны, и они сели не на свои. Но Хичоль уже деловито переклеивал бумажки. Джун страстно позавидовал кипучей энергии и почувствовал себя бесконечно, безнадежно старым. Кто только придумал, что старость — это за тридцать. Полное и необратимое старение, конечно, случается в двадцать, а за тридцать — уже что-то вроде смерти. Активной такой, судя по некоторым. 

— Сделал! — выдохнул Хичоль и принял самый независимый вид, когда мимо них прошли две китайские девчонки — певицы, Джун не помнил их имен. 

Он упал в кресло и немного покачался туда-сюда, а потом взял и улыбнулся Джуну. И Джун не выдержал, заулыбался в ответ. 

— Читал? — подозрительно проговорил Хичоль, мгновенно поменявшись в лице. 

Джун даже отшатнулся, с такой силой его выбросило на поверхность зеркала. 

— Ч-читал, конечно. Хён, весь Интернет читал, даже пингвины, наверное, читали. А ты меня спрашиваешь. Сунён вообще говорит — отличный текст, только любовной линии не хватает. 

— Любовной линии? — переспросил Хичоль и сделал губы уточкой в камеру кого-то из стаффа. 

Джун прикусил язык. 

— Так, как будет “Здравствуйте, меня зовут Ким Хичоль”? Я очень старый, ты в курсе, так что давай. 

— Хён, но ты же зна…

— Переводи, кому говорю. 

 

* * * 

 _Ничего не аннигилировало,_ — раздраженно набил Хичоль в мессенджере Кюхёну, сойдя с трапа самолета. 

_Хён, ты о чем?_

Хичоль махнул рукой и поспешил через аэропорт к стоянке автомобилей. Шутка стала забываться, даром только Джун про любовную линию вещал. А потом смеялся и опускал глаза. Хичоль знал этот эффект, чисто теоретически он мог соблазнить любого, но в данном случае этого как раз не требовалось. Мальчишка был чудо как хорош, но у Хичоля имелись свои представления о понятии “чудо”. Разница в тринадцать лет в них не вписывалась. Про малолеточек в прошлую их переписку он написал не зря, и Кюхён заткнулся не зря…

_Хён, на одной передаче были? Поцеловал? Не томи. Мы шипперы._

Хичоль почти уронил телефон. Пожалуй, впервые за долгое время он по-настоящему злился. Шутки шутками, но где-то надо ставить точку и проводить границу. К сожалению, у него остались самые приятные воспоминания от общения с мелким, от того, как тот переводил ему непереводимые игры слов, от того, как улыбался, хохмил — и смотрел куда-то не на Хичоля. Вот это было очень красиво и странно, зеркало, играющее против правил. 

Хичоль запарковался около супермаркета, побежал за бутылкой вина и чем-то еще. На улице собирался дождь, надо было успеть побыстрее, но очередь в полном составе, как назло, его узнала, и пришлось улыбаться для селок и ставить рожки соседям. 

Он едва ввалился домой, когда на него с ревом кинулся Черри, и Хичоль закатил глаза. Игра “напугай папу” с этим мелким была вполне в духе событий. Он бросил пакет на пол, две бутылки стукнулись друг о друга, и стал снимать с себя кота, основательно когтившего его любимую майку где-то в районе плеча. Покончив с этим и взяв обнаглевшее животное под мышку, Хичоль пошел искать Хибома. Тот лениво спал прямо посредине кровати. Хичоль онемел, но махнул рукой.  

Где-то в прихожей завибрировал телефон. Почти наверняка писали шипперы. Хичоль обескураженно потер лоб. Ему хотелось ввалиться не в пустую квартиру, а в полное пьяных веселых рож общежитие, чтобы ему налили, спросили, кто та сука, что отшила его последней, налили, налили еще. Еще очень сильно хотелось обратно двадцать лет. Хичоль посидел на кровати, дернул Хибома за ухо и отправился писать очень матерное сообщение этим двоим, умудрявшимся быть неразлучными, даже несмотря на то, что один из них был в армии. 

“Одно новое сообщение”, — любезно сообщил телефон. (Хичоль не успел придумать ему имя.) 

谢谢 _. [1] Это было очень весело благодаря тебе, хён._

Хичоль постоял на месте, не придумал ответа и отправился в кровать как есть, не раздеваясь, потому что в любой необычной ситуации, конечно, надо было спать.

 

[1] Спасибо (кит.)


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

— Отличный эфир, — сказал Чонхан, когда они все отсмеялись над тем, что Джун сказал и сделал не так на чертовой передаче. — Вас и правда можно спутать с хёном. Оба черные. 

Джун закатил глаза и встал с дивана. Сразу перестало давить на несколько жизненно-важных органов, а оставшиеся ребята развалились чуть более вольготно. Сунён подергал его за штанину пижамных брюк, да так и не дал уйти:

— И это все? Ты хочешь сказать, Вен Джунхуэй, что это все? 

Одиннадцать глоток заржали в унисон. 

— Да, я шиппер! — обиженно продолжил Сунён. — Значит, никакой мне аннигиляции, и у нас будет камбэк? А я-то надеялся отоспаться. 

Джун посмотрел на него своим фирменным взглядом (многие теперь, впрочем, говорили, что это фирменный взгляд Хичоля, но Джун всего-то на десять лет назад отлистал фотографии в поиске, так что сказать было сложно) и все-таки освободил штанину из незаконного плена. 

Вышел на кухню, шлепая босыми ступнями по полу. Камбэк был неминуем и ужасал, потому что спать он так и не начал, зато вот Чонхан отсыпался за всех в любой удобной (и очень неудобной тоже) ситуации. Ему хотелось бы подзарядиться капелькой энергии, еще лучше — сунуть провод в розетку, как… Кстати о “как”. 

Хичоль молчал уже больше недели, и Джун так и не понял, как на это реагировать. Видимо, самым простым и банальным способом: мальчик, куда тебе, зачем взялся писать. Поведение Хичоля на съемках, конечно, не должно было его обмануть, но зачем-то обмануло, и продолжало обманывать до сих пор. Отсутствие ответа, впрочем, было вполне логичным. 

Джун взял из холодильника пакет молока и налил себе в кружку, с любопытством поглядывая на красный индикатор заряжающегося телефона. Вряд ли, конечно, он ответит да хотя бы и через неделю, но кто-то…

_Хён. Хён, слушай, это я. Меня бьет Чанмин, ты должен что-то с этим сделать._

Джун уронил кружку, и белое полилось на пол, он едва успел сжать телефон в пальцах и приподнять его над полом. Он слышал о том, что в Super Junior водились те еще шутники, но чтобы настолько…

— Живой? — спросил Чонхан за спиной. 

Джун поднял кружку с пола, отдал телефон Чонхану и пошел за тряпкой. Когда вернулся, Чонхан уже увлеченно что-то строчил в ответ. 

— Постой. Ты что удумал. 

— Отправлено! — жизнерадостно заявил Чонхан и уставил на ничего не понимающего Джуна. — Да все хорошо, не переживай, я хёнам про прошлое пошутил. Фигни нагнал какой-то. 

Телефон завибрировал, и по блеску в глазах Чонхана Джун понял, что вечер только начинается. 

 

* * *

В студии была толпа народу. Даже несмотря на то, что обе группы делегировали по пять лучших своих представителей, продохнуть не представлялось возможным. 

Хичоль бездумно пялился на то, как Джуна крутят, докрашивают и периодически сверяют с ним, как со шпаргалкой. 

Наверное, можно было остаться добрым и никого не винить. Но Хичоль винил всех. Для начала он винил двух долбодятлов, которые сделали пиар их сходству. Следом он винил Джуна, который зачем-то больше походил на дверь в его, Хичоля, прошлое, чем сам на себя. Наконец, он яро возненавидел всех тех, кто с радостью поддержал акцию “Угадай, где Джун, а где Хичоль”. 

Именно из-за нее они сейчас стояли за сценой с одинаковыми укладками, одинаковым макияжем и в одинаковых шмотках. Для этой веселой игры им требовалось выйти по очереди, покрутиться вокруг своей оси и уйти закат, не говоря ни слова. Лучшие представители, в свою очередь, должны были написать на магнитных досках, кто где был. 

Судя по выражению лица, Джун находился еще в меньшем восторге, чем сам Хичоль, зато к трансляции V подключалась уже третья сотня тысяч человек, и менеджеры пытались завалиться в обморок от восторга. 

— Хён, ты пойдешь первым? — несмело спросил Джун, и Хичоль вздохнул.

С этим недоразумением еще нужно было продолжать коммуницировать. Непонятно, что он удумал про сообщение, оставшееся без ответа, Хичоль волновался. Обидеть ребенка не хотелось ни в коем случае, но лучше бы он десять раз ответил шипперам про селфцест и прочую ересь, чем один — попытался вступить с ним в переписку. 

— Я думаю, все ждут тебя, поэтому пойду я, — кивнул Хичоль и действительно ринулся на сцену, как в последний раз. 

Стараясь не улыбаться, прокрутился вокруг себя, зашел обратно, вытолкал ребенка. Тот, не будь дурак, сделал то же самое. 

И в этот момент все принялись гомонить. Канин и Мингю, поставленные ведущими мероприятия, зашикали и призвали вскрываться. Судя по изумленным выкрикам, сошлось далеко не все и далеко не у всех. 

Их, конечно, вытолкали на сцену вдвоем, изучили со всех сторон, просто досконально, но Хичоль все ловил взгляд своего кривого зеркала и все никак не мог в нем ничего прочитать. 

 

* * * 

_Спасибо за эфир, это было круто. Жалко, мало поговорили._

_PS У вас в группе гораздо меньше дебилов._

Джун пялился на сообщение уже минуты три и раз десять принимался отвечать, а потом замирал на месте, не смея поверить своему счастью. Хичоль отписал сам, застав его врасплох, переодевающимся, и отписал очень, очень хорошую и славную штуку. Почти отзеркалил — но не совсем. 

Джун думал о том, чтобы не отвечать, но пальцы сами набрали:

_Да, было бы здорово пообщаться. Но все равно спасибо. Надеюсь, весь этот хайп тебя не раздражает, хён._

Наверное, стоило посоветоваться с Чонханом. Или Сунёном. Да хоть с Джису. Но он просто отправил самое простое сообщение на свете и завис перед экраном. 

В соседнем чате горело пламенное признание от Кюхёна — в том, что он перепутал их на передаче и теперь будет всегда обращаться за помощью к Джуну. Ведь если не видно разницы, априори лучше тот, кто моложе и добрее. Джун настолько устал отвечать вежливыми удивленными восклицаниями, что просто соглашался и готовился выслушивать жалобы на жизнь. 

В комнату забилось сразу пятеро, случилась какая-то куча-мала, и Джун отвлекся. Добрался до телефона уже перед сном. 

_Такое со мной впервые, но я привык ко всему. Кстати, Черри передает привет._

К сообщению была прикреплена фотография кота. 

Джун мрачно подумал о том, что ему бы все-таки выспаться, а не заниматься прочими идиотизмами, и набил что-то в ответ. Кажется, посетовал на отсутствие домашних животных, личной жизни и проклятые двадцать лет. 

_Я бы предложил поменяться, но танцевать вообще не умею. А прикинь, какая была бы разводка!_

Джун закашлялся и с некоторым фатализмом понял, что выспаться не придется и сегодня. 

Впрочем, переписка с Хичолем вполне окупала этот факт. 

_Отлично. А я вот по-корейски не могу._

_Здесь ты должен был похвалить мои танцы._

_А ты — мой корейский._

Впервые жизни Джун отключился, стуча пальцами по экрану.


	4. Chapter 4

— Эй, ты собираешься что-нибудь петь? — позвал через шумящее караоке Чонмо, и Хичоль отвлекся от пустого экрана телефона. 

Чунхён что-то отмочил (Хичоль сидел слишком далеко, чтобы услышать), и вся компания расхохоталась. 

— Да нет, — сказал Гынсок и довольно осклабился. — Мы тут тусовка пенсионеров, а Хичоль нашел себе получше. Весь вечер в телефоне. 

Заговорили все хором, и Хичоль уловил только отдельные реплики про штрафы за использование мобильных на встрече, что-то про то, чтобы заменить его самого Джуном, раз не справляется с обязанностями и прочую чушь. 

— Ладно, ладно, — поднял руки в примирительном жесте он. — Что-нибудь спою. 

— Давай “Mansae”! — от души предложил Гынсок, и Хичоль бросил в него салфетницей. 

Компания зашлась дружным хохотом, а Гынсок посмотрел на Хичоля так, словно тот только что поднялся из пучин Ада. 

Пока они спорили, очередь ушла к другому столику, и сидевшие там длинноногие девицы в модных шмотках, а самое главное — в отличных мини, заголосили “Lion Heart”, продолжая бросать интересные взгляды в их сторону. 

— Никаких женщин, — задумчиво сказал Хонки. — Просто нет. 

Теперь им всем пришлось сгрудиться над столом, чтобы слышать друг друга. 

— Их все равно на нас не хватит, — отозвался Чонмо. 

Хичоль бросил косой взгляд на телефон, по-прежнему хранивший молчание, и Гынсок звонко ударил себя по лбу: 

— Да пригласи ты его уже к нам, зачем так мучиться. 

— У него группа крови B, duh, — закатил глаза Хичоль. — Потом, что ему делать с нами? Как ты правильно заметил, мы пенсия и даже могила, он мне сам написал. 

Все снова заржали. 

— Это точно ты из прошлого, — понурился Гынсок. — Раз такое пишет… Знаешь, я бы поговорил с Кюхёном, уточнил про теорию струн. А то как-то совсем тускло получается. 

— Да хотя бы гостевую ходку ему устрой, — предложил молчавший до того Сонмо. — Если нормальный парень…

— Ребят, ему двадцать исполняется… Исполни… Ой, блядь! — выпалил Хичоль и полез в телефон сверяться с датами. 

Двадцать Джуну исполнилось уже неделю как, и ровно в день рождения они провисели в какао несколько часов подряд, обмениваясь ничего не значащими замечаниями. 

И этот малолетний придурок даже не сказал!

Хичоль почувствовал, что краснеет, а он очень, очень не любил этого делать. 

— Не поздравил? — поинтересовался Гынсок. — Тогда точно приводи к нам, исправим. 

Хичоль вздохнул и потянулся за микрофоном. 

 

* * * 

— Давайте ляжем и умрем, — предложил Сунён. 

Джун поддержал предложение моментально. Усталости накопилось столько, что он спал наяву, двигался сквозь безумное марево и танцевать мог только благодаря тому, что любое новое движение врезалось в его память, забивалось в него мгновенно и насовсем. Он так привык, и это было просто. 

Рядом в студии Сынгван мучил Чонхана запоминанием правильных нот. Джун все еще не мог понять, как Чонхан вообще пел, не слыша, что где надо, но оттого восхищался сильнее. 

Они гоняли третий вариант хореографии по кругу, пытаясь придумать что-то новое, в конце концов, наличие нескольких версий стало их фишкой, но сегодня просто был такой день. Когда как ни парься, ничего не получается, все подворачивают ноги, падают, Мингю поскальзывается и оказывается на полу головой рядом с батареей, а Чонхана чуть удар не хватает по этому поводу. 

— Эй, смотрите! — заорал Вону, вламываясь в студию. — Смотрите-смотрите! Кому-то перепало! 

Джун решил, что весь этот шум недостоин его внимания и продолжил притворяться мертвым. 

— Джун, — позвали сразу несколько голосов наперебой. — Джун, очнись. 

Он нехотя сел. Около двери стояли Сунён, Чихун, Вону и Сокмин. Чихун держал диковинный, но строгий букет цветов, а в руках у Сокмина был небольшой пакет, уже, впрочем, раздраконенный.

— Что это?

— Это тебе, — кратко сказал Сокмин, и Вону засмеялся, ткнул его в бок. 

— Фансайт тормозной какой-то? — нахмурился Джун, все еще не в силах встать. 

Вону, кажется, по слогам, читал вытащенную из конверта открытку. 

— Если Сиче — это тот, кто я думаю, то тормозной не фансайт, а Хичоль-хён, а еще у него очень приличный китайский, — строго сказал Чихун, и Джун испытал желание подпрыгнуть на месте и броситься смотреть, что в пакете. 

Вону закивал головой — не очень понятно чему — и положил открытку обратно в пакет. Сокмин благоговейно поставил пакет на пол, а Чихун положил цветы рядом. 

— Оставим вас наедине! — сказал Сунён, и все четверо с хохотом выкатились из студии. 

Джун оказался у пакета гораздо быстрее, чем рассчитывал, и через мгновение уже доставал серебряный браслет из фирменной голубой коробки. Ничего такого, браслет и браслет, но Джун надел его сразу, покраснел и стал читать открытку. 

…Хичоль, судя по всему, и правда владел китайским не на уровне той передачи. Джун перечитал послание раза три, пока не выучил его наизусть, и, крайне счастливый, побежал за телефоном. Наверное, надо было позвонить, чтобы поблагодарить, но…

_Мог бы и сказать. Чувствую себя дураком. Чокоболлы звали тебя как-нибудь посидеть с нами._

Это определенно требовало звонка, и Джун позвонил. Не дозвонился, конечно, и быстро набрал два предложения. 

_Хён, невероятно крутой браслет, спасибо огромное. Я не фанат празднований, вот и не стал говорить. Извини. Спасибо!_

Между строк не поместились ни усталость, ни тот факт, насколько круто было на самом деле получить такой подарок. Между строк их переписки уже довольно давно не помещалось то, что Джун забил на свои двадцать и в уме накидывал себе лет пять, а у Хичоля и отнимать ничего не надо было. Кто бы в здравом уме подумал, что ему тридцать три. Вот и получались они почти погодки, разговаривали смело и уверенно, да Джун вообще не очень понимал этой их корейской вежливости, иначе бы уже давно называл Хичоля другом вслух, а не про себя. 

_У меня 10 июля, если ты забыл.~_

 

* * * 

Хичоль пытался сделать селку, но она не получалась ни так, ни сяк. Кажется, для нового клипа его в очередной раз перекрасили как Джуна, в каштановый, вот только проверить они не могли. Хичоль посмотрел в камеру кокетливо, нажал на кнопку и почти взвыл от результата. Такие блядские глаза, безусловно, были хороши в любом случае, не считая фотки для его маленького китайского друга. 

Хичоль порылся в сообщениях и извлек на свет смешную селку авторства Джуна. Цвет точно был похожий, но он уже задолжал фотографию, и с этим надо было что-то делать. 

— Все пялишься на детей. — В гримерке вдруг возник Кюхён, будто из воздуха материализовался, и Хичоль быстро прикинул, что избить его в этой комнате совершенно нечем. 

— Ты что здесь забыл? 

— Тебя. Ждут все. Тизер снимать, камбэк, все дела. Ты помнишь еще или уже забыл? 

— Кюхён, что тебе от меня надо? Я могу забить тебя телефоном, но это будет долго и кроваво. Мне жалко ногти и времени. 

Кюхён поднял брови и едва заметно пожал плечами:

— Хён, ну это кто кого еще забьет твоим телефоном, сам знаешь. 

— Практика игр?

— Молчи, греховное дитя приставок!

Хичоль хмыкнул и немного расслабился: 

— Так чего тебе?

Кюхён показательно закатил глаза:

— Маразм подкрался незаметно? Мне тебя. Послали меня, потому что все говорят, что ты дерганый, конечно, не трахаться столько времени…

— Следи за языком. Откуда инфа? — Хичоль посмотрел в зеркало, а потом в мессенджер, в котором стоял одинокий знак вопроса от Джуна. 

— Плюс-минус всегда видно, с кем ты спишь. Чанмин пишет мне, что уверовал в твою любовь к Джунхуэю, но меня ты пока не убедил. 

Хичоль наморщился. С одной стороны он, конечно, обожал мелкого и их постоянные перепалки. С другой стороны, мелкий был чересчур умный и слишком многое понимал там, где другие не догадались бы ни о чем.

— Так мне есть чем порадовать его в армии?

— Порадуй хёна, сделай фотографию. Не очень блядскую, пожалуйста. 

Кюхён взял телефон с невнятным бурчанием, которое походило на сетования про энтропию, зеленую траву, то, что блядские фотографии куда лучше не очень блядских, старость и маразм. 

— Да мне показать ребенку цвет волос, — миролюбиво отозвался Хичоль, вытягивая “V” в камеру. 

— Так вы подружились? — спросил Кюхён, примеряясь и вертя телефон так и эдак. — Понятно, нечем радовать человека на боевом посту. 

— Окстись уже, — попросил Хичоль. — Он не на боевом, во-первых, за всех там отдувается Юнхо. — Во-вторых… 

Он забыл, что во-вторых, потому что идея написать Юнхо внезапно показалась ему очень и очень хорошей. 

Кюхён тем временем протягивал телефон со словами: 

— Особенно удались последние три, на которых ты пытаешься сжечь меня взглядом. С любым другим бы выгорело, но сам знаешь, я несгораем и непробиваем, как Бантаны. 


	5. Chapter 5

— Крутой браслет! — сказал чей-то голосок, и Джун резко обернулся. 

Они были на записи Инки из-за промоушена, но немного не совпадали по графику с Super Junior. Зато совпали с Twice.

— Спасибо, — ответил Джун и улыбнулся. 

— Не за что. Я Сана, кстати. 

— Джун. 

Следующие пять минут протекли в необязательной, но, наверное, милой болтовне, и Джун словил пару укоризненных взглядов от Сунёна и Чонхана. Сана даже номер телефона оставила и, честное слово, Джун не знал, что с этим делать. Просто не был в курсе. Далекий друг для переписки у него уже имелся, а просить что-то большее… 

Впрочем, именно номер телефона Саны стал предметом всеобщего обсуждения, и спать Джуну не давали до двух часов ночи, рассуждая и раздумывая, что бы такого милого ей написать. В результате Джун пропустил, наверное, три сообщения от Хичоля, раздражился и лег спать в отвратительном настроении. 

С утра на него с экрана уставился укоризненный Хибом, и Джун сонно засмеялся, вылез из кровати и пошел фотографировать спящего Чихуна, у которого было еще более убийственное выражение лица. 

_Я понял, то, что одногруппники — твои любимцы, позиция правильная. А селку-то посмотрел?_

Джун полистал сообщения, никакой селки не было и в помине. Он бы, наверное, запомнил. Хотя, судя по тону остальных фраз, фотография не прогрузилась. 

_Хён, она просто не дошла._

Через мгновение экран озарился портретом Хичоля, вполне себе милым и симпатичным. Цвет волос действительно был похожий, а судя по Великой Библии Кюхёна и Чанмина, это шло как свидетельство близкого конца света. 

_Отличный кадр._

Хичоль прислал пару тильд, и Джун со стоном отправился будить всю группу. Последним ткнул под ребра Сунёна. Собрал уходить, но тот уже цепко ухватил его за ладонь: 

— И спишь в браслете? 

Джун вздохнул и упал прямо сверху. 

— Он вообще мой талисман, знаешь. 

— Понятно все. — Сунён перевернулся на спину и протер глаза. 

— Я тебя разжалую из рядов шипперов, ясно? Доставал полночи про Сану, какой из тебя шиппер? 

Сунён вдруг посмотрел на него недоуменно: 

— Ангелочка363 помнишь?

Джун пожал плечами. В Великой Библии Кюхёна и Чанмина одна фанатка принимала живейшее участие в обсуждениях и какие-то идеи даже были использованы в итоговом манифесте (все равно получилось похоже на “Грань будущего”). 

— Ну так угадай, кто был Ангелочком, Джунни. 

Джун уставился на Сунёна с отпавшей челюстью.  

 

* * *

_Юнхо. Ну Юнхо. Ну Юнхо. Ну Юнхо._

Хичоль прикинул и решил, что такого совершенно точно должно хватить — и даже с головой. Потом подумал и приписал: 

_Юнхо-оппа!_

Нажал на “отправить”. Юнхо не отвечал часа два, потом прислал неясный смайл и вопросительный знак. 

_Ты растолстел? Только не говори, что ты растолстел. Я не переживу._

Юнхо наконец-то позвонил, и Хичоль радостно забрался на диван, раздвигая Хибома и Черри. Кто-то из них недовольно зашипел, и Хичоль огреб лапой по колену. 

— Оппа, привет. 

— Хён, сколько можно, — послышался бодрый голос в трубке. 

В этот момент Хичоль понял, как сильно скучает, и прикусил губу. 

— Можно очень долго, опппаааааааа~. 

— Как вы все живы-здоровы? Чанмин мне регулярно отчитывается, но это немного… не то. 

— Да что нам будет. Сам как?

— Нормально. По сцене скучаю, по всем… Но нормально. Тут реально можно выспаться. 

Хичоль представил, как Юнхо говорит эти слова и смотрит в темно-синее ночное небо. Картинка ему не понравилась. 

— Ушел бы на гражданскую, как твой малой. 

Юнхо деликатно хмыкнул. 

— Хён, у меня побудка. Зачем писал?

Хичоль помялся и понял, что не знает ответа. 

— Случилось что?

— Нет, нет. Брось. Просто хотел услышать твой голос. 

— Может, не мой, а чей-нибудь еще?

Хичоль едва сдержал рвущееся из груди ругательство. 

— Если ты не будешь со мной разговаривать, я ничем не смогу тебе помочь, — сокрушенно сказал Юнхо. — Может, дело как-то связано с этой богохульной Библией, на которую последними словами ругался Шивон… как я слышал. Или вообще с Вен Джунхуэем?

— Знал, с кем связываться, — проговорил Хичоль, нахмурившись. — Ты когда мысли читать перестанешь? 

Юнхо снова хмыкнул, и в очередной раз это не прозвучало обидно или надменно.   
— Что с ним не так? 

— Да все! Группа крови даже не та. А ты в курсе, да, что он меня на тринадцать лет младше? И что Чанмин и Кюхён шипперы? И что я ему подарок на день рождения отправил?

— Про подарок точно не слышал, — мягко отозвался Юнхо. — А что до группы крови… если вы один человек, то тогда группа крови у него правильная. Так что можешь позвать его на тусовку. Да потом, ты и сам говорил, что…

— Тринадцать лет! — бессильно выдал Хичоль, злясь непонятно на что. 

— А что тринадцать лет. Не бывает так, что ли? Точно говорю, что бывает. Просто редко. Это не повод отказываться от дружбы и разбивать мальчишке сердце. А ты его разобьешь, если начнешь сомневаться. 

Хичоль закусил губу и покачал головой. Юнхо все говорил верно, однако… 

— Странно выглядит, Юнхо. Такая разница. Она везде странно выглядит, а уж как она странно выглядит у нас! Я сам периодически пугаюсь, потом вспоминаю, что без башни, и перестаю. 

— Хён, ну брось. Он китаец, всегда можешь скинуть на это. Джексон вон, я слышал, дружит с половиной наших, и хоть бы что ему. 

— Юнхо… 

— Хён, если ты хочешь поговорить о чем-то другом, то говори. Нет — я не готов оправдывать тебе то, что ты сам давно оправдал. 

Хичоль снова закусил губу и кивнул головой. 

— Конечно. Доброй ночи, оппппа.~

 

* * *

_Я не понимаю этих белых женщин._

Джун поморгал и уставился на сообщение, пришедшее от Кюхёна. 

_Просто отказываюсь. Сегодня она идет со мной на свидание. Завтра она уже уматывает в свою Европу, и ее след простыл, как в самых затрапезных клипах, где все умерли. Представляешь, хён?_

Джун подышал и набрал в ответ: 

_Хён, прости, я не… Ты не туда пишешь куда-то._

_Туда. Хичоль-хёну я пишу. Правильно? Правильно. Так вот, дай мне совет, что с ней делать, дуть в Европу или забить?_

Джун залез с ногами на диван, перечитал весь чат с самого начала и осторожно набрал: 

_Милый донсен, поверишь ли ты мне, если я скажу, что у меня и с азиатскими девушками проблемы, и мне нечем тебя утешить?_

_Хён, у тебя? Да черт возьми, не может быть, чтобы у тебя — и проблемы с девушками!_

У Джуна неприятно кольнуло в груди, и он быстро напечатал: 

_А что, у меня много девушек?_

_Да завались! Последние два с лишним месяца, правда, не завалишься особо. Ну ладно, рассказывай._

_Ее зовут Сана, она похвалила мой браслет, подаренный_ _Х_ _Джуном, дала свой номер, и теперь мы переписываемся. Но она вечно чем-то недовольна._

_Джун?! Браслет?! Вот проходимец. А он в курсе, что у вас разница в тринадцать лет?_

_У меня день рождения был, между прочим. А всякие макнэ отбились от рук и забыли._

_Ладно, замнем. И что?_

_Я пишу Сане. А она вечно недовольна. Не знаю, что ей от меня нужно. Вот с Джуном переписываться одно удовольствие!_

_Хён, я рискну предположить, не бей меня при встрече. Может, она от тебя свидание хочет?_

_Да вот мои все тоже так думают. Наши, то есть. А я не то чтобы не хочу, но… Времени не хватает, сил не хватает, спать очень хочется все время…_

_Хён! А на Джуна времени хватает?_

_Ну мы же просто переписываемся._

_Ага. Я понял. У меня для тебя совет. Только вот какое дело. Сначала ты мне насчет моей француженки._

_О, она француженка?_

_Вполне._

_Нравится?_

_Думаешь, я стал бы тебе писать?_

_Понятия не имею. Ладно, если нравится, то вали в Париж, она оценит._

_Понял, хён, спасибо, ты очень умный и проницательный._

_Эй, подожди, а совет?_

_Так я тебе его уже давал. Не тормози и поцелуй малолетку. Я про Джуна._


	6. Chapter 6

С Хичоля не то чтобы было достаточно, но почему-то, когда Джун вдруг написал ему, что не может говорить, потому что находится на свидании с Саной, он разозлился так, как не злился уже три тысячи лет. На дворе стоял июнь, в глаза катил день рождения, а Джун, оказывается, без зазрения совести шлялся по свиданиям. 

Не то чтобы кто-то кому-то чем-то был обязан… 

Хичоль вдруг понял, что уже несколько минут тупо смотрит на название бара и картинки, демонстрирующие интерьер, и не может сделать ничего толкового. Просто сидит, залипает и злится, вместо того, чтобы звонить и отрывать такое отличное место с руками. Кризис тряхнул всех, и модные бары сильно подняли аренду. 

Хичоль медленно взял телефон и набрал номер, поговорил с хостес, потом с управляющей, произвел самое приятное впечатление из всех, что мог, бросил трубку на стол и стал искать в нэйвере фотографии девчонки Джуна. 

Та оказалась очень ничего, даром, что из агентства чертового JYP, Хичоль явно не мог отказать малому ни во вкусе, ни в чем бы то ни было еще. Просто он собирался пригласить Джуна на день рождения, и это было большим шагом, а вместо приятного разговора напоролся на такой ответ. 

Возможно, решил Хичоль, стоит сходить на свидание самому. Возможно, он просто рехнулся от скуки и ничегонеделания, ведь запись клипа перенесли куда-то к чертям, все разъехались в отпуск, и даже Кюхён молчал. Точнее, Кюхён вообще пропал. 

_Слушай, куда ты делся._

_Джунни, как ты разговариваешь со старшими._

Ответ пришел почти мгновенно, и Хичоль решил, что он не будет общаться с пьяной мордой, перечитал сообщение еще пару раз, а потом нашел номер симпатичной девочки из караоке-бара. Ощущение у него было самое что ни на есть отвратительное, но он дозвонился и выпросил тот же самый вечер.  

 

* * * 

У Джуна все валилось из рук, не помогали даже родители, превратившиеся из  столпов поддержки в каких-то монстров, немедленно зазывающих его к себе приехать, несмотря на график, усталость и все на свете. 

Свидание с Саной тоже оказалось не особо блестящим. Говорить им после обсуждения всех фандомных сплетен было не о чем, и вечер плелся, как хромая грустная лошадка. И еще ему пришлось скрывать радость, что он наконец закончился.

Но самое главное заключалось в другом. Хичоля он теперь видел не в своем мобильном телефоне, а на страницах бульварных сайтов. У него был роман с какой-то очередной богатой наследницей, и их фотографировали то там, то здесь. 

В их чате последним висело: 

_Хён, извини, ну правда, глупо получилось._

Хичоль не отвечал уже с неделю, и Джун перепробовал все виды вежливости, потом психанул и решил, что обижаться так сильно на него было не за что. А если у хёна захватывающий роман, то он мог бы поделиться подробностями, а Джун бы его поддержал. 

_Что делать, если он на меня злится и крутит с какой-то девушкой?_

Их переписка с Кюхёном превратилась из сумасшедшего дома в подобие чего-то приличного и даже местами нормального. Вот только Джуну приходилось делать вид, что он Хичоль и что Кюхён его младше. В остальном все было просто отлично. 

_Хён, урезонь его. Говорят, все друзья взвыли от этой девицы. А он не слушает доводов._

_А как это сделать?_

_Я же говорил уже, поцеловать._

Их переписки и в самом деле, за редким исключением, заканчивались данным утверждением, и это тоже было несколько странно. А так они чуть ли лучшими друзьями  не заделались. 

_Зачем его целовать?_

_Ну, ты обычно целуешь всех симпатичных. А тут целый селфцест, такая штука. Кстати, ты не знаешь, может, ты его чем обидел? Непохоже на него, так срываться._

_Обидел. То есть это он обиделся. На то, что я на свидании. А я и был-то один раз, и не знаю, короче._

_Самодур и тиран._

Джун сам склонялся к подобным формулировкам, но думать такое о хёне было… немного неправильно. 

Он ничего не ответил, но пошел к Сунёну и долго выяснял у него тонкости отношений в Корее, понял, что совершил нечто непростительное. Раз уж сам Хичоль-хён снизошел до общения с ним, то надо было быть повежливее, а не посылать открыто, как ровесника. 

Джуну это было диковато и чуждо, но он, подумав, решил, что в целом наплевать, главное, чтобы Хичоль перестал его игнорировать. 

Селфцест он занэйверил уже в кровати — и долго смущенно кашлял, читая описание, вытаращивая глаза и прикрывая рот ладонью. 

 

* * *

Хичоль проснулся с адской головной болью, посмотрел на линию спины лежавшей рядом Миён, нахмурился и потянулся за телефоном. Ему совершенно точно не двадцать стукнуло позавчера; безумный роман пора было прекращать. Желательно, насовсем и без скандалов. 

Телефон мигал, а значит, разбудила его именно вибрация.   
_Хён, если ты не перестанешь глупо обижаться, обижусь я, причем с концами. Я твой друг, а ты мой друг, и неудачный подбор слов не может этого изменить. Извини. Я не отдавал никому предпочтения, я просто был занят. Как на тренировке или в студии. То же самое. У нас с ней ничего не вышло, да это и неважно. Перестань. Прости._

Хичоль вышел из спальни, чувствуя, что ему срочно нужно выпить, причем желательно воды, а не шампанского. Шампанского было в достатке. Но и бутылка минералки среди всего этого кошмара, по ошибке названного “гостиная”, тоже притаилась. Первым его посылом было накатать Джуну что-то отвратительное, обозвать мальчишкой и недомерком, спросить, как он вообще в Корее выживает с таким чувством дистанции. Потом Хичоль резко понял, что уже пару недель ведет себя, как полный мудак, и тяжело вздохнул. Разговор с Юнхо открыл ему на что-то глаза, но вместо того, чтобы признаться себе в собственной слабости, он по привычке свалил с больной головы на здоровую, а Джун попал под перекрестный огонь идиотизма и нарциссизма. 

Никто и не обещал, что будет легко, — сказал кто-то в голове, и Хичоль в ужасе принялся лакать воду. 

Что-что, а на голоса, пожелавшие установить с ним контакт, он старался не обращать внимание, да и внутренние диалоги были не по его части. Он, в конце концов, был абсолютно, совершенно здоров. 

С мальчишкой надо было решать прямо сейчас. Юнхо оказался прав, чем дальше затягивать ситуацию, тем сильнее травмировать его и… себя. Хичоль тихо взвыл и опустил лицо в ладони. Впрочем, любопытная морда Черри все равно высунулась из кухонного шкафа, и Хичоль даже не стал выяснять, как он туда залез и что он оттуда успел сожрать. 

— Эй, все в порядке? — на пороге явилась едва прикрытая его рубашкой Миён, и Хичоль поднял на нее глаза. 

Она даже отшатнулась, кажется, испугалась, вся такая невысокая, хорошенькая, женственная, с фарфоровой кожей и загибающимися кверху безо всякой туши ресницами. Хичоль быстро отвел взгляд и взял себя в руки: еще не хватало напугать Миён. И так-то он, куда ни глянь, везде неправ. 

— Да, все окей. Извини, я просто слишком стар для таких марафонов. 

— Без проблем, — прозвенела она. — Знаешь, я поеду и тебе наберу тогда вечером. Мы же no strings attached.

Хичоль посмотрел вслед ее стройным ножкам и практически выругался вслух. Младшее поколение пошло… Другая бы устроила истерику и попыталась женить на себе. А у этой — никаких обязательств. Так было, конечно, намного проще. Не приходилось читать в глазах, только ждать честной оценки ситуации, но Хичоль откровенно скучал по прежнему отношению. 


	7. Chapter 7

Сообщение было прочитано. Оно было прочитано с утра (во всяком случае, для Хичоля, наверное, это было утро, потому что для Джуна это был почти обед) и висело прочитанным. Джун на тренировке срывал две из трех связок, грубил, не поднимал глаз и умудрился получить нагоняй даже от Чонхана, резкий, мужской нагоняй. 

В перерыве он в очередной раз поразмыслил над тем, почему прекрасную девушку Пледис Энт. решило делать именно из нормального такого парня, который и в глаз засветит при случае, а потом вспомнил наконец, что Хичоль до сих пор не ответил и сел на лавку тупо пялиться на экран и страдать. На нем, впрочем, выскочило сообщение. Джун даже телефон уронил, с тянущим сердцем прочитав, что это Кюхён. 

_Ты чем занят сегодня, хён?_

От нечего делать (Чонхан уже успел оставить его на скамейке запасных “подумать над своим поведением”, и Джун только оскалился в ответ) он смахнул экран вправо. 

_Концерты, сам знаешь. Тренируемся. Приезжал бы, хватит прогуливать._

_Допоздна?_

_А сам как думаешь?_

_Ладно, ладно, не трогаю. Впиливай._

Джун посидел еще немного, расстроенный и нахохленный, потом дождался перерыва, поймал Чонхана и зажал его у кулера: 

— Хён, ну прости. 

Чонхан дернулся, но Джун положил одну руку ему на плечо, а второй закольцевал у стены. 

— Хочешь в глаз? — спросил Чонхан, явно изучая пути отхода. 

— Не хочу в глаз. Извини. 

— Мог бы не бросаться на всех, если Сана не пишет, а рассказать нам. 

У Джуна кольнуло где-то в животе. Получается, только что обвинял Хичоля в том же, что прокручивал со своими друзьями. 

Он устало опустил руку — и вовремя, потому что Чонхан едва не пнул его ногой куда-то в бедро, явно собираясь освободиться. 

— По углам тоже не меня зажимай. 

— Хён, да прости… 

Чонхан бросил на него оценивающий взгляд, но тут из зала раздался грохот, и он сорвался с места. Джун поплелся следом. Навернулся, конечно, Мингю, и Чонхан уже встревоженно над ним хлопотал. 

До тренировки Джуна, правда, допустили, но вот все остальное не радовало совершенно. Выходя из агентства, чтобы загрузиться в автобус, он пролистывал фотографии Хичоля и Миён и думал о том, что дела обстоят просто ужасно. 

Кто-то погудел, но Джун даже в его сторону не посмотрел. Зато посмотрел менеджер, тут же бросившись вперед, и все остальные. 

Джун нехотя поднял взгляд. 

Около открытого окна симпатичной спортивной тачки стоял Хичоль. И никакой Миён с ним не было. 

 

* * * 

Выкрасть ребенка из агентства оказалось гораздо проще, чем Хичоль рассчитывал. Хотелось, конечно, без лишней шумихи, квадратных глаз менеджера и трех миллионов селочек с детьми, но бесплатный восторг тоже был неплох. 

Правда теперь они ехали молча, и Джун оказался серьезный и нахохлившийся, а Хичоль не знал, что делать. Он подумал, что звать его к чокоболлам слишком рано, поэтому можно познакомить с котами и порубиться в приставку, а еще угостить Джуна лимонадом. Не алкоголем же. Хотя сам Хичоль с удовольствием бы выпил, потом выпил еще, потом аннигилировал вселенную (чертовы Кюхён с Чанмином подвели в очередной раз, придурки несчастные, куда все их расчеты подевались), потом отмотал бы время назад и ответил бы на сообщение малого, то самое, пришедшее после запоротого свидания. 

— Слушай, а если я тебя похищаю? — спросил Хичоль. 

Джун даже вздрогнул, поправил все еще влажные волосы (хорошенько их погоняли) и наморщил нос. Потом все-таки ответил: 

— Все тебя видели, хён, посадят. 

— А я тебя совсем похищу, — отозвался Хичоль, моментально поняв, что несет совершенно ненормальную ахинею. — Ладно, я имел в виду, едем ко мне домой, знакомлю с котами, пою колой, играем в приставку. Устраивает? 

Джун посмотрел на него и кивнул. Выглядел он еще хуже, чем в их первую встречу, бледный (только глаза горят), опухшие веки, в аккуратных губах ни кровинки. Последнее, в принципе, исправлялось на раз ценным советом Кюхёна, но целовать детей? Нет, Хичоль в своем грехопадении пока до такого не дошел. 

— Еда у меня тоже есть. В принципе, полно. Тебя надо восстанавливаться. Спать положу на диване, он еще лучше моей кровати. 

— А в кровати у тебя спят только красивые голые девушки? 

Хичоль, наверное, влетел бы в столб, если бы не водил столько лет. 

— Красивые голые девушки в моей кровати обычно не спят, — отозвался он, закусывая губу, чтобы не брякнуть что-нибудь куда более ядовитое и болезненное. 

— Ясно. 

Хичоль бросил взгляд на Джуна и тяжело вздохнул. Объяснение надо было отложить до дома, но оно просилось, рвалось из рук прочь. 

— Слушай, мы с тобой действительно друзья. — Джун быстро поднял глаза, и Хичоль готов был поклясться, что в них мелькнула надежда. — У меня вышел небольшой разрыв с реальностью. Ты прав. Я ошибался. Извини. Как у тебя с ней дела?

Даже затылок взмок: чтобы он, да перед кем-то извинялся? Чтобы он извинялся перед мальчишкой на тринадцать лет моложе?

— Так себе, хён, — живо и почти не устало отозвался Джун, и теперь у него точно блестели глаза. — С ней ни про что не поговоришь, вообще! Мы после первого свидания и расстались, а теперь она про меня всем гадости пишет, и хорошо еще, мужики не верят, а вот Чонхан на меня обиделся, и я чуть в солнечное сплетение не получил, хотя, наверное, заслужил…

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — Хичоль улыбнулся и убрал волосы за ухо. — Можно по порядку? А то у тебя не получается спрессовать новости за десять дней в одно предложение. 

Он тут же похолодел: Джун наверняка заметил его оплошность, ведь он назвал точное количество дней без переписки, но его юная копия уже тарахтела без остановки, видимо, совсем ничего не заметив. 

 

* * * 

— Хён, хён, это нечестно! — заорал Джун, по привычке уклоняясь от прямого попадания. 

Хичоль вел по очкам, Хичоль знал игру как свои пять пальцев, и Джуна не могло спасти ничто. 

Он уже в который раз проигрывал начисто, несмотря ни на хваленую реакцию, ни на мелкую моторику движений. Хичоль довольно смеялся, толкал его локтем и пил соджу. Выглядел он совсем мальчишкой — в огромной растянутой футболке, худой и красивый. Джун никак не мог уловить разницу между собой и ним, но все-таки она была — и была колоссальна. 

Джун хотел встать, но тут ему на плечи упало что-то вроде воротника, и он вскрикнул. Хичоль мгновение смотрел на него большими глазами, а потом начал смеяться так сильно, что Джун испугался. 

Воротником оказался кот Хибом, который почему-то с момента появления Джуна в квартире проявлял к нему повышенное внимание. Хичоль сначала цокал языком, потом неодобрительно смотрел, потом, видимо, махнул рукой, но изволил сообщить, что Хибому в этой жизни все до фонаря, включая хозяина. А Джун почему-то оказался сильно не до фонаря. 

Весь вечер Хибом присматривался, принюхивался, подбегал, чтобы потрогать лапой, и вообще вел себя, как  любопытный котенок. 

Теперь вот оказался меховым манто. 

— Хён, его можно снять? — спросил Джун, и Хичоль закивал, старательно делая серьезное выражение лица и совершенно внезапно не контролируя улыбки. 

Кот филигранно перекочевал на колени Хичоля и тут же сбежал. 

— Давай еще раз, — потребовал Джун, азартно нажимая на кнопки контроллера. 

— Хватит позориться уже, лучше расскажи мне поподробнее…

— Ну хё-ё-ён! — Джун и не думал, когда в последний раз ему было так весело. Делать глаза котика из Шрека  тоже оказалось отличным развлечением.

Хичоль оценивающе на него посмотрел. 

— Хорошо. Проиграешь еще раз — пошлешь мне воздушный поцелуй на ближайшем ивенте. Договорились?

Джун закивал изо всех сил. Конечно, продул вчистую. Хичоль вытянул руки в победном жесте, уронил контроллер и сразу стал звонить в службу доставки, пиццы им явно не хватало. 

— А как его слать? — спросил Джун, отслеживая перемещения Хибома по периметру, как только Хичоль повесил трубку. 

— Ну вот так. — Хичоль поцеловал свои длинные пальцы и подул на них в сторону Джуна. — Расписываться кровью не надо, но я думал, ты хотя бы про воздушные в курсе. 

Джун вспыхнул и полез за контроллером, чтобы забить им Хичоля в реальной жизни.


	8. Chapter 8

* * * 

Ближайшее выступление, как ни странно, оказалось не на концерте. Хичоль сидел перед теликом, потягивая лимонад, как вдруг услышал знакомые ноты и встрепенулся. Ребенок, конечно, проиграл в пух и прах, но обещания наверняка не сдержит. Во-первых, Хичоль неплохо его изучил. Джун был достаточно строг и ни капли не развязен. Хичоль в его возрасте уже творил дела, а Джун даже плечами в последнем клипе шевелил довольно скованно и совершенно не сексуально. 

Хичоль смотрел выступление из-под полуприкрытых век, машинально отмечая неудачи, которых было не так уж много. Если положить руку на сердце, неудач не было совсем, даже Чонхан отлично попадал везде, куда можно попасть… Хичоль задумался и стал называть их про себя. Их отношения с Джуном дошли до той стадии невозврата, что он всерьез пытался запомнить его одногруппников. Получалось ни шатко ни валко, но вот все-таки там, кажется, пробежал Сокмин, здесь почитал рэп Вернон, тут… 

Хичоль совершенно натурально потерял остатки самообладания и уронил стакан на пол, когда Джун в свой выход ничего не сделал с плечами, а коснулся губ пальцами и легонько на них подул, кажется, даже сбившись с шага. Впрочем, с его координацией это прошло незамеченным. 

Фанатки оживились и заорали еще сильнее. Хичоль бы сам заорал, наверное, но он совершенно не знал, как это расценивать. Да и спор был не слишком честным: Хичоль был в курсе парочки читкодов, иначе против проворного и ловкого Джуна не сладил бы. 

Севентин закончили программу и ушли под бурные аплодисменты. Хичоль посидел немного с мыслью о том, что ему надо выпить, и пошел за телефоном. 

_Видел выступление. Было круто, не ожидал. Знаешь, я нажульничал с игрой, так что поцелуй тебе должен я._

Наверное, они уже дошли до такого уровня откровенности, ведь Хичоль пытался запомнить всю группу. Хотя обычно свое читерство он не сдавал никому. Главная заповедь Ким Хичоля — наврал, так не пались. Оставалось надеяться, что ребенок воспримет это как шутку, а не как что-то оскорбительное. Им только нового скандала в их дурацких отношениях не хватало. 

_А какой поцелуй, хён?_

Хичоль проклял сначала небеса, потом ад, потом себя. Все же поинтересовался вслух (у Хибома, разумеется, ведь по Джуну у него был один специалист, не считая Кюхёна), как он так сумел облажаться с выводами про скованность и целомудрие и ответил, чуть подумав: 

_Воздушный, конечно. А ты какой хочешь?_

_Ну я тут подумал, хён. Ты меня обманул, я выполнил свое обещание, значит, ты мне должен с процентами. То есть минимум два воздушных. Сойдет один в нос._

Хичоль расхохотался и бросил телефон на диван. Хибом посмотрел на него, как на тупое и недалекое существо, и ушел на кухню. 

 

* * * 

— Ну, вроде нормально прошло, — замученно протянул Сынчоль. 

— С поцелуем-то? Отлично, — жизнерадостно сказал Сунён. — Если бы кто-то еще не засмущался окончательно и не споткнулся!

Джун сидел в автобусе, и уши его горели. Во-первых, он все-таки послал воздушный поцелуй хёну, пускай все это и восприняли, как элемент хореографии. Во-вторых, тот самый хён сейчас писал, что делать этого было не надо. 

— Да он спит уже, — фыркнул Сунён, и автобус тронулся. 

Джун вжался лбом в стекло и озадаченно посмотрел на улицу. Нормально было бы послать поцелуй Сане. Вся группа, впрочем, так и подумала, когда он попросил переделать  танец. Ну или почти вся. Возможно, за исключением наиболее талантливых и внимательных. 

— Спит, как же, — прошипел кто-то и сильно вдавил его в ручку кресла. 

Джун дернулся, но это как раз был тот самый талантливый и внимательный, Юн Чонхан. 

— Полегче, а, — попросил Джун растерянно. 

Чонхан прижал его еще сильнее, пользуясь тем, что сидели они на последнем ряду. 

— Тебе, значит, можно играть в сильного дурака, а мне нет?

Джун рассмеялся в ответ и посмотрел прямо в глаза Чонхану. Тот уже не сердился, но, видимо, хотел отстоять свою территорию. 

— Мне больно, хён. Бок больно. 

Чонхан тряхнул все еще основательно залаченным каре и отодвинулся. 

— Не знал бы про твою несчастную любовь, подумал бы черт знает что, хён, — укоризненно покачал головой Джун и тут же получил локтем. 

Чонхан теперь сидел прямо и смотрел вперед, туда, где спали, смеялись и переговаривались остальные. 

— И что же у меня за несчастная любовь, Джунни? — спросил он как ни в чем не бывало. 

— Ну, знаешь, ты его катал на спине на чемпионате, потому что он “маленький еще”. А у него ноги немного волочились по земле. 

Чонхан бросил на Джуна быстрый взгляд:

— Так заметно? 

Джун покачал головой: 

— Вообще нет, если честно. Я просто иногда умею сложить два и два. И извини меня, пожалуйста. 

— Да брось, — пожал плечами Чонхан. — Маленький, точно. Ладно, а как у тебя с твоими поцелуями?

— Да по-дурацки, оказывается, можно было не посылать. 

Чонхан поднял бровь.

— Ну, Сана написала, что…

— Эй, эй, про Сану будешь Чанни заливать, мне не надо. 

Джун закатил глаза: 

— Чонхан, ты…

— Сложил два и два. 

— Окей, очко тебе. 

— Джунни, — проговорил Чонхан медленно. — А что у вас с ним было? Расскажи. 

— Ну, в приставку поиграли, он меня покормил, потом на меня упал Хибом, он вообще на меня много падал, потом я лег спать, а он пошел кому-то звонить, потом с утра отвез к вам. 

Чонхан посмотрел на него с улыбкой:

— Я не про это. 

— Ну только не начинай, — вытаращил глаза Джун. — Вот ты не начинай, мне и так Кюхён-хён какую-то ахинею пишет раз от разу. Мы с Хичолем просто друзья. И то я не уверен, можем ли мы называться друзьями! Потому что разница в возрасте огромная и Корея эта ваша. 

— Вы похожи на друзей, — пожал плечами Чонхан. — Так что с поцелуем?

— Да проспорил я, а он попросил воздушный поцелуй. А теперь вон что пишет. — Джун со вздохом протянул телефон Чонхану. 

— Ага, — коротко сказал тот. — Вот что мы ему напишем в ответ. 

 

* * * 

Хичоль запостил селку с поцелуем в инстаграм, подписал “#1” и с довольным видом пошел осматривать место проведения будущего дня рождения. Бар был вполне ничего, хостес отлично бегала на шпильках, Гынсок послал три миллиона раз слово “круто”, ну и вообще все это оказалось довольно здорово. Единственный вопрос, мучивший Хичоля, касался Джуна. 

_А в нос не заслужил, значит?_

Черт был на помине легок. Возможно, стоило его позвать. Гынсок — тот прямо настаивал, Хонки был за, да и народ в целом очень жаждал встретиться с маленькой копией Хичоля. Хичолю это почему-то не нравилось. С одной стороны, он хотел увидеться с Джуном лишний раз, с другой стороны — выставлять парня как обезьянку напоказ… 

_Не, не заслужил._

Да и, честно говоря, их отношения пока что были настолько непонятны и непрочны, насколько вообще могут быть таковыми отношения. Даже Кюхён перестал требовать поцелуев (теперь он играл в странную игру, в которой обращался к Хичолю вместо Джуна, и, судя по словам малого, наоборот) и, кажется, в целом подзабыл о намеках. Сам Хичоль о них особенно и не думал, но статус дружбы его сильно смущал, кто бы что ни говорил. 

Телефон завибрировал. Писала Миён. Хичоль столько раз уже ее продинамил, что было несколько неудобно. Настало время порвать с ней, но Хичоль оттягивал как мог. Впрочем, с надвигающимся днем рождения это было неизбежно. 

Хичоль набил “Не смогу” — и тут же был вознагражден сообщением от Джуна. 

_А я не целованный. В нос._

Хичоль сбился с шага и почти врезался в хостес, продолжавшую водить его по закоулкам ночного клуба, прилегающего к бару. Сейчас они находились в подземелье с номерами понятно для каких целей. 

_А куда ты целованный?_

Хичоль набил и отправил до того, как подумал, и скорчил такую кислую мину, что хостес испугалась и немедленно начала уверять его, что ничего такого страшного здесь не бывает, да и вообще, никто не просит его снимать клуб, достаточно только бара, и стоит, наверное, рассказать о цене на напитки. Хичоль кивал и смотрел, как Джун в мессенджере пишет. Пишет. Снова пишет. Видимо, стирает. Опять пишет. 

Не дождался, сунул телефон в карман. Договорился с хостес и поехал по магазинам, немедля запостил пару селок в инстаграм — и красивое кольцо, которое стоило довольно-таки безумных денег для простой стали. Купить он его себе мог, но стоимость и полезность так сильно не коррелировали в его рассудке, что не стал. Пальцы немного тряслись, потому что на мессенджере горела лихорадочная единичка, но он все никак не мог заставить себя проверить. 

Потом плюнул на все и открыл. 

_Никуда?_


	9. Chapter 9

Джун пил кофе и смотрел на разворачивающуюся перед ним драму. Главным героем был, наверное, долбаный Dispatch, вторым — Юн Чонхан, в эпизодах снялись Ким Мингю с какой-то девочкой из школы.

Озверев от лета и отсутствия новостей, главный ужас всех айдолов запостил на у себя на сайте выходящего из кофешопа Мингю. 

— Слушай, — сказал Джун, оглядываясь и проверяя, так ли хорош их угол, отгороженный полкой с буйноцветущими горшками. — Может, не стоит делать из этого трагедию? Ну девочка, ну всякое бывает. 

Чонхан сосредоточенно кивал, хмурился и, кажется, не слышал ни слова. 

_Ха-ха, нецелованный. Ты знаешь, так и переименовал. Отличное слово, и никогда не ошибешься, в записной книжке ты у меня один такой. ВО ВСЕЙ._

Джун выключил звук на телефоне. Вот только этого не хватало. 

— Понимаешь, я ведь не против, наверное, — отозвался вдруг Чонхан. — Так все и должно быть, не можем же мы встречаться. Круто, что у него девушка появилась. Да и логично. Он красивый такой. 

Джун прижал руку ко лбу. Он сидел на сайте, высматривая очередные фотографии Миён, как полный сталкер, когда на главную вдруг выпрыгнул Мингю. Позвонить Чонхану показалось довольно логичным развитием событий, и не зря. Тот уже который час пребывал в ступоре. Джун еле уговорил его пойти прогуляться. 

— Слушай, чувак, ну я не вижу причины, по которой вам нельзя встречаться. Разумеется, как можно более скрытно, не палиться вот так, а то нам всем наступит конец, и очень быстро. Но почему нет? Позвал бы его куда-нибудь. Мне не нравится, когда мой друг расстроен. 

Чонхан нервно покрутил в руках стаканчик. 

— Знаешь, это все очень нехорошо. 

Джун, не выдержав, пощелкал пальцами у него перед лицом. 

— Да хватит так убиваться. Он на тебя молится, реально. Сам никуда, конечно, не позовет, потому что трусишка. Так что давай уже, действуй. Девочка еще нашлась какая-то. Ох уж эти девочки. 

— Он меня младше и…

Джун почувствовал, что лицо против его воли кривит в болезненной судороге: 

— Мне тогда с моей дружбой с хёном сразу застрелиться, что ли? Так? Вы ровесники, а у нас тринадцать лет. 

— Но то же дружба, — полувопросительно сказал Чонхан, и Джун еще раз нервно посмотрел на дисплей телефона. 

_Ты не знаешь, хён в курсе? Не могу ему дозвониться, я сливаюсь нахер, но если он думает, что мы вместе, то это полный пиздец, Джун-хён! Просто полный, я с ней не встречаюсь!_

Джун почти ахнул, Мингю объявился очень вовремя. Он два раза перечитал сообщение, а потом подсунул его под нос бледному Чонхану. 

Тот читал еще секунд сорок, потом нервно посмотрел на Джуна. 

— Да господи, звони ему уже. Желательно, не отсюда. — Джун запалил за окном стайку подозрительно выглядящих девчонок. — А я пойду дальше мучиться совестью и…

Но Чонхан уже не слушал, и жутко довольный Джун не мог его ни в чем обвинить. 

 

* * * 

— Нет, он нечасто так пропадает, проницательный ты мой, — сказал Хичоль в трубку. — Кюхён, у них там скандал с Мингю, для дебютировавшей мелкой группы, поющей про гадание на цветочках, это большое дело. 

— Хён, — сказал тот, пробиваясь сквозь помехи. — А ты уже погадал на цветочке? Ну, там, любит-не любит?

Хичоль прижал ко лбу пакет со льдом и досадливо протянул: 

— Пригрел на груди. Так, Кюхён, в общем, на день рождения ты не вздумай приходить. 

— Хён! 

— Нет-нет, мне не нужна твоя пьяная морда с твоими намеками. Вообще ни разу. 

— Хён, но я фанат, может, севентиновский. 

Хичоль поднял бровь и подошел к окну: 

— Все-таки спустя столько времени признаешься? 

— Ну мы протащились с цветочков…

— Вот поэтому НЕ ВЗДУМАЙ. Напугаешь ребенка. 

— А вот если бы мы с Чанмини были! То напугали бы совсем. 

Хичоль беззвучно взвыл. 

— Ладно, хён, до твоего дня рождения!

Кюхён отключился. Хичоль не сразу понял, вытаскивая гарнитуру из ушей, что в дверь кто-то звонит. 

Он открыл дверь. На пороге в глубоком черном капюшоне стоял не кто иной, как Джун, да еще с упаковкой соджу. 

— Это что за явление? — ошарашенно спросил Хичоль, пропуская Джуна внутрь. 

Джун встал в уголке, стряхнул капюшон, перевел дух и посмотрел на Хичоля жалобно.

— Прости, хён, мне негде было ночевать. 

— Фанатки под окнами? — нахмурился Хичоль, забирая соджу и отмечая про себя все черты джуновского лица. Зеркало развернулось на триста шестьдесят и опять почти показывало его самого. 

Губы, нос, отросшая челка. Взгляд, немного затравленный и виноватый, но все же уверенный. 

— Не совсем. Извини, это не слишком?

Хичоль окинул взглядом его фигуру, подумал о том, что обычно на ночь у него остаются не потому, что с общагой проблемы, и пошел ставить соджу в холодильник. И все-таки нормального секса у него не было уже довольно давно. Все их приключения с Миён Хичоль вспоминались с большим трудом и раскалывающейся головой. 

— Расскажи, что случилось. И вот тебе кола. 

Джун посмотрел на него немного осуждающе, но колу взял и пошел за Хичолем в гостиную. Сел на диван, развел руками, зачем-то стянул с себя толстовку. 

— Если не расскажешь, вышибу, — скрестил руки на груди Хичоль. 

— Хён! — попросил Джун. 

Майка почти не скрывала ключицы и даже топорщилась где-то в ненужных местах. Хичоль сделал глубокий вздох, сказал себе, что недоеб наносит ответный удар, а на улице, может, холодно, да и вообще, мало ли почему у двадцатилетнего мальчишки соски стоят, и стал смотреть на пришедшего Хибома. 

— А ты секреты умеешь хранить? 

— А что мне за это будет? — спросил Хичоль, все-таки не сдерживая улыбки и по-прежнему глядя на кота. 

— Поцелуй в нос? 

— Кстати, а почему ты нецелованный? Это надо исправить. 

По повисшей паузе Хичоль понял, что говорит что-то не то и поднял взгляд. Джун смотрел прямо на него, и смотрел как-то…

— Сана. Хорошая девушка, почему нет. 

— Миён тоже отличная, — брякнул Джун со странным выражением лица, и Хичоль нахмурился. 

Прямо сейчас, в его квартире, происходила какая-то неведомая херота, а он совершенно не понимал ни ее причин, ни ее происхождения. 

— И что, в группе не поцеловали на девятнадцатилетие? Это вроде такая традиция, — сказал Хичоль, беря пробегавшего мимо Черри за шкирку. 

Кот не оценил попыток Хичоля отвлечься и выпустил когти прямо ему в руку. Хичоль вскрикнул, выпуская его, и он проехал вниз, пытаясь уцепиться и расчерчивая предплечье.  

— Блядь. Извини, я…

Но Джуна уже не было видно. Хичоль поднялся на ноги и пошел в туда, где, предположительно, исчез Джун. 

 

* * * 

В прошлый раз Джун заметил антибактериальный спрей, да и все, что надо, в одном из кухонных шкафчиков, и не стал дожидаться, пока мощные царапины почти в полруки вспухнут красной кровью. Он вообще не был уверен, что перенесет это зрелище. Но делать что-то надо было, поэтому он помчался на кухню. 

— С каких это пор ты… — начал было появившийся следом Хичоль, но Джун сразу перебил, в ужасе смотря на белую кожу с тремя красными полосами:

— Хён! Хён, давай под воду и обработаем. 

Он включил воду и протянул ладонь. Хичоль мгновение колебался, но все-таки протянул руку ему. Кровью налилось почти по всей длине, и Джун понял, что сейчас упадет в обморок. Не глядя, сунул под воду. 

— Очень больно? — спросил он, борясь с дурнотой. 

— Очень больно будет падать и биться затылком об пол, — задумчиво протянул Хичоль. — Ну что ты развел? Боишься же. Вижу. 

Джун не ответил и принялся сосредоточенно таскать руку Хичоля туда-сюда под струей воды, глядя, как та на мгновение розовеет, а потом уходит в раковину снова чистая. 

— Ладно, дальше я сам, тут уже ничего такого. 

Джун кивнул, взялся за плиту и постарался сосредоточиться. Обычно это помогало. 

— У нас в группе не целуют на девятнадцатилетие, даже Чонхан проебал этот чудо-праздник Мингю, потому что… — Язык еле шевелился во рту, и сверху захлестывала вязкая, тягучая тьма… 

…он пришел в себя на стуле. Перед ним на коленях стоял улыбающийся Хичоль. 

— Айщ, — произнес он. — Ты так меня напугал, что никаких тебе поцелуев, всем запрещу тебя целовать. 

В лицо полетело что-то мокрое, а в нос ударил неприятный запах. 

Мир наконец перестал расплываться в мутное пятно вокруг и утратил остатки сюрреалистичности. 

— Я… я упал? — спросил Джун, вдыхая поглубже. 

— Я поймал, и теперь ты весь в… Так, неважно. Прогнулся ты, правда, почти до пола. Знаешь, я не привык, что мальчишки гнутся, как хрупкие барышни. 

Джун встряхнулся. Вата и шум в голове все еще были на месте. 

— Давай-ка голову между коленей, а я пока сделаю поесть. Небось, забыл, без менеджера-то? 

Джун посмотрел на Хичоля протестующе, и тот закатил глаза, промакивая салфеткой кровь с руки. 

— Давай, давай, я не первый раз имею дело с упавшим в обморок айдолом. Нечего тут стесняться, нам нужно прилив крови к голове организовать. 

Хичоль прикрыл рот рукой и отвернулся к холодильнику. 

Джун согнулся и сразу почувствовал, как отпускает и проясняются мысли. 

— Так-то лучше, — отозвался Хичоль откуда-то сверху. — Теперь, неудавшийся спасатель, расскажи мне, почему ты не ел, что происходит с Чонханом и Мингю, кто что проебал и с каких пор ты передо мной выражаешься. 

К щекам прилило очень много жара.

— Хён, прости, — сказал Джун, выпрямляясь. 

Хичоль бесцеремонно капал кровью на столешницу, но плохо от этого уже не было. 

— Хён! Заклей чем-нибудь. 

— Да блядь, — выругался тот, доставая пластырь. — Ты как это себе представляешь? 

— Кровь надо остановить, давай приклеим поперек в особо тяжелых местах. 

Хичоль вздохнул, снова присел рядом с ним и, кажется, благодарно протянул руку. 

— Антисептиком еще, — сказал Джун и смочил скомканную салфетку. 

Принялся осторожно промокать, приглядываясь к узору вен на белой коже и длинным пальцам. 

Хичоль зашипел, и Джун дернулся: 

— Сейчас, хён, уже все. Подуть?

— Не надо. Расскажи…

— Это секрет. Я поцелую тебя в нос, раз уж ты не хочешь меня целовать. Так что…

Джун поразмыслил, доделал третью царапину и прикоснулся губами к носу Хичоля. Тот посмотрел снизу вверх ошарашенно и взволнованно, но Джун уже клеил пластырь и вообще справлялся на ура. 

Нос у Хичоля был вполне обыкновенный.


	10. Chapter 10

Малой действительно поцеловал его в нос, и губы малого были теплые и приятные. Хичоль почти дернул на себя руку от неожиданности, но понял, что этого делать не стоит. Мысли у него в голове крутились самые странные. Малой тоже выглядел странно. Однако смесь от боли в руке — дьявольской, вообще-то, боли, — и удовольствия от поцелуя (слишком сильного для поцелуя в нос) была, пожалуй, страннее всего в этой безумной картине.   
Малой доклеил последний пластырь, и рука Хичоля стала походить на пэтчворк работы какого-нибудь безумца.   
— Убью паршивца, — сказал Хичоль и поднялся на ноги, почти бессознательно ища в Джуне знаки волнения или чего-нибудь в этом духе.   
За руку твердо взяли, и Хичоль обернулся.   
— Не надо, хён. Он, наверное, не хотел.   
— Мало ли что он не хотел, — Хичоль высвободился как можно деликатнее, хотя знал десяток способов сделать это куда более эффективно и быстро.   
Джун посмотрел на него, и Хичоль снова не обнаружил ни тени сомнения или неуверенности.   
— В итоге я похож черт знает на что, ты в обморок спланировал. А, господи, еда, да что за вечер такой, — спохватился Хичоль, возвращаясь к недоделанному сэндвичу и недовольно наблюдая капельки сворачивающейся крови на столешнице.   
— Я вроде бы получше. Может быть, Кюхён-хён прав, и мы просто аннигилируем вместе?   
Хичоль хмыкнул и принялся укладывать нашедшуюся в холодильнике вырезку двумя слоями между кусками хлеба в три яруса. По сути, нужно было сделать что-то горячее, но сейчас скорость была важнее качества. Еще через десять минут снова подурнеет. Кто-то правда думает, что он не переловил под тридцать упавших в обморок айдолов?   
— Хён, ты извини, что я так, — тихо сказал Джун.   
Хичоль поднял брови и бросил на него взгляд:   
— Наверное, если кто-то должен извиняться, то это Черри, а ты зря не хочешь взыскать с него по справедливости. Так что не бери в голову.   
Хичоль положил сэндвич на тарелку и поставил ту перед Джуном. Малой вгрызся в хлеб так, что Хичоль только и смог, что улыбнуться от неожиданности.   
— Вообще, айдолы не забывают поесть, — сказал он, залезая в холодильник за соджу.   
Малой не поскупился и приволок неплохую отраву.   
— Ммнгм, — сказал Джун, и Хичоль понял, что нужно заказывать пиццу: сэндвич приказывал долго жить прямо на глазах.   
— Очень интересное слово. А что оно значит?   
— Хён, — сказал Джун, прожевывая. — Ну ты же понял. И можно мне тоже соджу, пожалуйста?   
— Щас. Две бутылки сразу, — отозвался Хичоль и сделал глоток из своей.   
— Я заслужил, — твердо сказал Джун и посмотрел на него так, что у Хичоля заныло где-то под ложечкой.   
Напиваться с молодой версией себя было очень, очень дурной идеей. С другой стороны, вечер и так шел по такой пизде, что Хичоль, на самом деле, Джуна понимал.   
Он со вздохом достал два стакана и сказал как можно тверже:   
— Рассказывай уже давай.

* * *   
Джун смотрел на льющийся напиток и думал сразу очень много мыслей. Например, что он сейчас будет пить в компании самого Ким Хичоля. Или что он падал в обморок на кухне у самого Ким Хичоля. Или что сам Ким Хичоль его поймал, а он, очевидно, не очень-то прилично прогнулся в спине. Заметил ведь. Рассказать об этом всем надо было, очевидно, хотя бы Чонхану, но сейчас тот был занят, и Джун не мог его винить.   
— Пей, — сказал Хичоль. — Только без пьяных дебошей. А то я и так чувствую себя страшнейшим из монстров.   
Джун кивнул и выпил. Не то чтобы они с ребятами никогда не пробовали. Но все-таки выглядело это как-то по-другому. Хичоль смотрел оценивающе и, кажется, немного насмешливо. Потом одним махом выпил свой. Джун запоздало подумал о том, что он не заставил его разливать и решил немного покраснеть — просто от волны тепла в желудке.   
— В общем, Мингю. Только хён, — Джун прервался, чувствуя себя по-дурацки. — Слушай, я тебя в нос поцеловал и…  
— Да ну, — сделал страшное лицо тот. — Правда, что ли? А я и не заметил. Погоди, за телефоном схожу.   
Он вышел с кухни, покачивая головой, и Джун торопливо налил себе еще. Ситуация получилась страннее не придумаешь, да и не возвращаться же в общежитие.   
— Я понял, — почти сразу отреагировал Хичоль, вернувшись обратно. — Понял. Страшный секрет, тайна, покрытая чем-то там. — Он сосредоточенно набивал кому-то сообщение. — Так я могила, можешь не сомневаться, рассказывай давай. Минут сорок собираешься, да? Вместе со всеми этими танцами.   
Он рассеянно взглянул на экран телефона и положил его на стол.   
— Мингю, — сказал Джун, сглатывая. — Он… в общем, был скандал.   
— Айщ, — перебил Хичоль, — я в курсе и писал, между прочим.   
Джун перебрал события в памяти, собираясь протестовать, и осекся, спохватился, прикрыл лицо рукой:   
— Хён, прости, пожалуйста. Я знаю, только сразу все навалилось, понимаешь.   
Хичоль вытянул губы в линию и поправил пластырь ненужным движением, отпил из стакана:   
— Понимаю, но хотя бы строчку мог.   
Джун понял, что сейчас второй раз упадет в обморок, покраснел ужасно, поинтересовался у себя же, что с ним, Вен Джунхуэем, не так и пробормотал скороговоркой:   
— Чонхан влюблен в Мингю. Мингю вроде бы тоже был влюблен в Чонхана, но никто не знал точно, а Чонхан себя немного похоронил, сам понимаешь, какие тут отношения, да еще два года разницы. — Джун сделал вдох, чтобы тараторить побыстрее, а Хичоль закашлялся и снова глянул на него исподлобья. — И тут разыгрывается вся эта история с Мингю, я в Сеуле, Чонхан в ужасе, мы пошли в кафе, а тут выясняется, что Мингю, в общем, сам в полном шоке, знаешь. Ну и он приехал в Сеул, ну и они там вдвоем в общаге.   
Хичоль опустошил бутылку и сдавленно произнес:   
— Однако, ну у вас и сложности. Но я понимаю, почему ты пришел переночевать ко мне.   
— Да, такая история, — сказал Джун, подставляя стакан. — А он его не поцеловал на день рождения, потому что стеснялся. Я вообще сомневаюсь, что у них что-нибудь бы вышло, не разгорись этого дурацкого скандала.   
Хичоль кивнул, и Джун в очередной раз подумал, что совершенно не понимает, что тот от него хочет.

* * *   
— Нет, а сейчас мы пойдем спать, а не будем скупать все новые игры на хёновы деньги.   
У Хичоля сложилось каре: на проводе висел Кюхён, названивавший с ужасной настойчивостью, на руке поотклеивалась половина пластырей, на душе скребли кошки, а на руках был пьяный до невозможности Джун.   
— Хё-ё-ён, — обиделся Джун. — Я купил всего две.   
— Да, подумаешь, меня не было минуту, и ты купил две игры!  
— Ты не уделял мне внимания, — надул губы Джун и жахнул на очередное “расплатиться”.   
Хичоль взвыл прямо в трубку.   
— Вижу, ты пока его не трахаешь, — сонно сказал Кюхён. — Ладно, я жду сообщения через полчаса.   
Видя, куда идет дело и зная свою натуру, Хичоль написал Кюхёну, чтобы тот срывался с места и бросал все, если Хичоль не напишет в условленное время. Хичоля в пьяном виде тянуло на поцелуи, а тут еще кровь была молодая и буйная, но она, как оказалось, решила докупить игр для приставки, допивая очередную бутылку из горла, а не что-то там еще. Кюхён, будучи страшным придурком, но, в сущности, неплохим человеком, честно обзвонился, когда Хичоль таки забыл выйти на связь, да и кошки на душе скребли только потому, что что-то там еще в голову пришло только самому Хичолю. Ребенок явно был ребенком и ничего подобного не хотел ни в каком виде. Теперь Хичолю было очень стыдно.   
— Спать, малой, — сказал он тихо, присаживаясь рядом с Джуном на диван. — Ты много выпил. Плохо будет.   
— 我很好 [1], — заплетаясь языком, сказал Джун и нажал что-то на контроллере, так, что на всю квартиру оглушительно заиграла музыка.   
Хичоль схватил пульт и выключил телевизор. Джун недовольно надул губы, а потом взял и обнял его с размаху, прижался щекой к плечу.   
— А ты, хён? Ты 好吗? 你的汉语真不错. [2]  
Хичоль остолбенел и почувствовал, что с ним происходит что-то совсем не то. Малой продолжал плести что-то про его способности к языкам и про замечательную открытку. И про подарок, как тот ему понравился, и что он его не снимает вообще никуда, даже в душ. Плел он это все по-китайски, мурлыкающе, красиво, и тоны отдавались во всем теле Хичоля.   
Его хватило, впрочем, только на то, чтобы развернуться, поднять малого на руки (практически второй раз за один день) и уйти с ним в гостевую комнату.   
Путь был непростой. Малой все шептал свои китайские заклинания, обнимал его ногами за талию и вообще висел очень удобно и слишком легко для своего роста. Хичоль понял, что даже одной рукой может поддерживать его под аккуратную задницу, сдернул правой покрывало и одеяло и уложил Джуна в кровать. Тот уже был в отключке, только глазища сверкали. Хичоль укрыл его и осторожно вышел из комнаты, прикрыв дверь.   
Такого стояка у Хичоля не было давно, и он бы списал это все на выпивку и что-нибудь еще, но никак не выходило успокоиться, в голове шумела кровь, и он ушел в душ, ругаясь самыми последними словами на свете.

[1] Со мной все хорошо. (кит.)  
[2] хорошо? У тебя неплохой китайский. (кит.)


	11. Chapter 11

Джун проснулся, сначала не понял, где находится, а потом вспомнил все, что было накануне, и испугался. Вылетел из комнаты, машинально добежал до кухни, обошел гостиную и наконец нашел Хичоля в ванной. Тот деловито заменял пластыри и выглядел вполне бодрым и свежим. 

— Хён! — сказал Джун и тут уже умолк: голос был хриплый и чужой. 

— А, проснулся, — сказал Хичоль, слегка улыбаясь. — Айщ, нужна твоя помощь. Давай-ка. Руки не трясутся, все нормально? 

Джун вытянул вперед ладонь. Та не дрожала. 

— Нет, давай помогу. 

Он наклеил три пластыря, а потом, наконец, задал мучивший его вопрос: 

— Я наконец-то пересек все границы, и мы больше не дружим?

Хичоль посмотрел на него как на больного и осторожно забрал руку: 

— Скорее, мы впервые напились вместе и дружим еще сильнее. Такая трактовка устраивает?

Джун с облегчением закивал. 

— Извини, хён. Я не хотел, правда, но…

— Это было предсказуемо. Ну и денек вчера выдался не очень. Слушай, а ты все время будешь тут жить теперь? 

Джун вспыхнул: 

— Ты что. Я просто хотел им дать поговорить. 

— Ага, — сказал Хичоль, выходя из ванной. — Не меня увидеть, а дать им поговорить. Я понял. 

— Ну хён, ну ты что! Ну перестань, — взмолился Джун, чувствуя, что Хичоль его поддевает, но не в силах противостоять. 

— Не перестану. И в нос ты меня поцеловал из шантажа. Вен Джунхуэй, мое сердце разбито. А такие комплименты ночью отвешивал! — Хичоль принял картинную позу у стены прихожей и тряхнул шикарными волосами. — Китайский мой очень неплох, вкус замечательный, да и вообще…

Джун замер с раскрытым ртом. 

— Хён, это несправедливо! 

Хичоль долго держал лицо, но потом все-таки не выдержал и расхохотался в голос, посматривал на Джуна, бросал взгляды искоса — и хохотал. Закрыл рот обеими ладонями, сполз по стене на пол и смеялся, смеялся, смеялся. 

Джун даже испугался немного, а потом почувствовал, как с сердца падает огромный камень и заулыбался в ответ. 

— Но я серьезно, — сказал Хичоль, успокоившись. — Поосторожнее. Ходишь непонятно к кому в гости, напиваешься, обниматься лезешь. Знаешь, так впору лишиться нецелованности. 

Джун приподнял брови, думая, как бы порезче ответить. Склонил голову набок, прищурился: 

— Хён, ты только обещаешь. Сколько можно. 

Хичоль в который раз посмотрел на него серьезно снизу вверх и едва заметно мотнул головой. 

— Ты допросишься. Ладно, малой, мне по делам вообще-то нужно было еще два часа назад, а одного в квартире я тебя не оставлю, накупишь игр на всю мою карточку. Так что… 

Джун вскинулся, припоминая вчерашнее. Хичоль неудачно оттолкнулся рукой от пола и чуть не упал, и Джун инстинктивно протянул ему руку. Тот посмотрел удивленно, но от помощи наконец-то не отказался. 

— Завтра на столе, перекуси и дуй в общагу. И вот что. День рождения у меня… ты будь добр, явись. Адрес я тебе скину смской. 

Джун растерянно кивнул, пригладил рукой волосы и почувствовал, что краснеет. 

 

* * * 

— Я не хожу к психотерапевтам, — сказал Хичоль и налил себе выпить. 

Кюхён посмотрел на него оценивающе, даже голову наклонил, изучая с головы до ног. 

— Ко мне ты тоже обычно не ходишь, хён. Что случилось? 

Хичоль сидел у своего мелкого, которому уже двадцать девять стукнуло, и пытался не скатиться в банальности, ну или на худой конец — просто не взвыть. 

— Отличная у тебя квартира, — закивал Хичоль, осматривая царивший беспорядок, пустые бутылки и сиротливо приютившийся в углу компьютер. 

— Зашибись, хён. Что тебе нужно, серьезно? Я не был готов к визиту. 

Хичоль прикусил губу и немного подумал. Конечно, с таким вопросом нужно было идти к Юнхо, а не сюда, но Юнхо, по вполне понятным причинам, отсутствовал. 

— Как твоя девочка?

Кюхён скептически поджал губы:

— Допустим, неплохо. 

— Допустим, незаметно. 

— Допустим, бросил бы Миён покрасивее, уже все знают, что ты трахаться не умеешь. Даже я, а меня так не интересовал этот вопрос, хён!

— Допустим… допустим, я влюбился. И допустим, это очень плохо. Что делать?

Кюхён с силой провел рукой по лицу: 

— У тебя вроде для этого есть специально обученная тусовка, говорящая “да, господин” и “нет, господин”. Я не прав? 

— Допустим, — Хичоль осушил стакан неизвестно чего в один прием, — что он на тринадцать лет меня младше и его зовут Вен Джунхуэй. 

Кюхён хотел сказать что-то, но слова очевидным образом застряли у него в горле, он смотрел на Хичоля и давился ими, потом перестал задыхаться, взял себя и стакан в руки и произнес: 

— Допустим. 

Хичоль повертел свой в пальцах. 

— Допустим, ты один из тех идиотов, которые вообще придумали наш пейринг. И что там было, в вашей Библии? 

Кюхён пошарил рукой за диваном, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь, извлек оттуда бутылку вина и вытащил зубами пробку. После чего отхлебнул прямо из горлышка. 

— Допустим, в Библии было про то, что при вашей встрече все воссияет, а потом наебнется. Это же культ, а не фанфик. 

— Допустим, у нас так приблизительно и вышло. Все воссияло, а потом наебнулось. Только не в плане того, что мир аннигилировал. А в плане… господи, что я несу. 

— Да я понял, что ты несешь, — устало проговорил Кюхён. — Трудно не понять, хён. А что, это очень кинково, селфцест все же? 

— Кюхён, допустим, ты все же полный идиот. Но ладно. Не будем этого допускать. Какой селфцест! 

— Ну как какой? Ты же просил меня следить за тем, чтобы ты его не трахнул. Вот я и…

— Какая часть слово “влюбился” тебе непонятна?

Кюхён сделал еще один глоток: 

— Вообще-то, все понятны, хён. Ну давай подумаем. Переспи с ним, это тебя остудит. 

— Да на кой я ему сдался? Там вся женская часть ээээ… мечтает. 

— Нет, я сегодня точно нажрусь с утра пораньше. А этот мудак скажет, что я спиваюсь без него, и это измена. Блядь, что за жизнь. — Кюхён действительно сделал два глотка, и Хичоль тоскливо спросил у кого-то наверху, за что ему так повезло с советчиками. — Женская часть Пледиса — это Рен? Хён, ты с каких пор сомневаешься в собственной неотразимости? 

Хичоль развел руками: 

— Слушай, я помню себя в двадцать. Для меня тридцатитрехлетний…

— Для тебя тридцатитрехлетняя нуна всегда была подарком. Посмотри на себя, окстись, ты красивый и молодой. Он вообще хуже тебя выглядит. 

— Блядь, Кюхён, фактов это не меняет, можно выглядеть как угодно, но…

— Хён, короче, давай пить. 

Хичоль подумал и понял, что это правильное решение. 

 

* * *

Как и ожидалось, Мингю с Чонханом сидели за ручку и о чем-то разговаривали. Джун не был уверен даже, догадались ли они поцеловаться или нет. Он вот накануне определенно не догадался поцеловать Хичоля. 

— Привет, — сказал он, заходя в комнату. 

Они наконец-то очнулись от летаргии: 

— Привет! — ответил Чонхан. 

— Хён! — расплылся в улыбке Мингю. — Извини, надеюсь, ты не пережил кучу неудобств из-за нас? 

Джун упал на кресло и уставился в потолок: 

— Как сказать, как сказать. 

Он любил время от времени подразнить Мингю, зная наверняка, что тот заволнуется, но ведь и действительно все получилось не самым радужным образом. 

— Ты не темни, а вываливай? — требовательно попросил сияющий бледным молочным светом Чонхан. 

— Да ну, — лениво отозвался Джун. — У вас все хорошо наконец-то, а мне тут очень не хватает Сунёна, так что я посплю. Много выпил, знаете ли. 

— У Хичоль-хёна. Много выпил, — Чонхан требовательно дернул его за край худи, отлипая от Мингю. — И?

— Это не для мелких ушей, — осклабился Джун, хотя на душе у него орудовали Хибом с Черри. 

— Хён, — мягко возмутился Мингю. — Между прочим, уши не такие маленькие. 

— Что, ночью стали постарше? — снова обнажил зубы Джун, глядя в потолок. 

Конечно, ему тут же прилетело под ребра, и довольно болезненно. Конечно, от Чонхана. Конечно… 

Джун на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а в следующую минуту на него из огромного телефона пялился Сунён. 

— Кворум, — торжественно сказал Чонхан, и Джун со стоном сел прямо. 

Мингю в комнате не было, наверное, Чонхан отправил его за продуктами. Джун в очередной раз возблагодарил бога еще и за нерадивое агентство, менеджера им давали по большим праздникам, оставив чуть ли не на самообеспечении. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Сунён тревожно. 

— Ну, я, кажется, хочу того же, что Мингю хочет от Чонхана, — сказал Джун и вздохнул. — Только от Хичоля. 

Судя по звуку, Сунён уронил что-то — хорошо, не телефон, а Чонхан схватился за лоб так драматично, что Джун сразу подумал о театре. Будет петь в мюзиклах, куда денется. 

— Он старше тебя!

— Это все неразумно!

Заговорили они, конечно, хором. Сунён и Чонхан любили это делать. 

— Ну а мне-то что делать. 

— Он очень взрослый, — рассудительно сказал Сунён. — У него другие приоритеты. А ты себе только сердце разобьешь.

В кармане завибрировал телефон.  

_А приходи-ка ты на препати._

Джун поднял брови, но зачел сообщение вслух. 

— Сана. Бери с собой Сану, — тревожно сказал Сунён. 

Чонхан развернул телефон к себе: 

— Если ему нужен Хичоль, зачем там Сана? 

— Затем, — страшно прошипел Сунён, — что Хичоль сделает ему больно. Если вообще… слушай, Джун, а он сам-то что?

Джун пожал плечами. 

— Ну вот возьмет Сану, и все сразу станет понятно. Ничего, +1 еще никто не отменял. 

— Я против, — покачал головой Чонхан. 

 _Окей, —_ быстро набил Джун.


	12. Chapter 12

— Ну? И где твой приятель? — Гынсок покосился на Хичоля неодобрительно, словно это была не посиделка по поводу дня рождения, а самые что ни на есть смотрины. 

— Я понятия не имею, — отозвался Хичоль спокойно. 

Кюхён поднял на него тяжелый взгляд. Они в итоге договорились до того, что решили предоставить все воле случая. Потом они выпили еще и договорились до необходимости ухаживать. Потом они выпили еще, и Хичоль понял, что он стар не только для Джуна и его сердца, но и для Кюхёна и его печени. Дальнейшее терялось в тумане. 

— Мы отмечаем или ждем опоздавших? — спросил Хонки. 

Хичоль беззвучно взмолился богу алкоголя (такой наверняка должен был где-то существовать и точно наличествовал у европейцев), но тут все оживились. К их столику почти бегом несся Джун — под руку с какой-то мелкой девицей. То есть Хичоль знал, с какой. И знал, что это все означает. Очень похоже было, по крайней мере, на фразу: “Ты знаешь, хён, по пьяни я могу тебя держать ногами за талию и тыкаться носом в шею, но ты не реши вдруг, что это я всегда такой, у меня и девушка есть. Опять. Снова.”

Они встали как вкопанные, принялись извиняться, и к ним, конечно, все полезли знакомиться, а Кюхён развел руками и подтолкнул через стол бутылку. 

_Мелкий мудак, это просто невежливо._

Сообщение пришло спустя десяток секунд, а Хичоль-то гадал, кому Кюхён вдруг подорвался писать. 

Джун, кажется, ловил его взгляд, и Хичоль кивнул ему, улыбнулся, но их с девчонкой рассаживали, за ними ухаживали, им двигали стулья, над ними тряслись, как над детьми, которыми они, собственно, и являлись. 

Чонмо замурлыкал что-то из репертуара “TWICE”, и Хичоль, едва сдерживаясь от фейспалма, быстро набрал ответное. 

_Слушай, напои меня вдрызг. Надоело. Я не думал, что нравлюсь ему, но…_

_Сказал же: мелкий мудак. Хён, ты пиздецки охуенный, и если он не ценит, его проблемы._

Хичоль поднял взгляд и тяжело уставился на Кюхёна. Если малой писал такие вещи, то, наверное, выглядел Хичоль не очень. Кюхён усмехнулся (довольно криво и недобро) и протянул Хичолю текилу. 

_А что, ты мне дал бы?_

_Я? Да без проблем. Вообще._

_Ладно, договорились._

Хичоль насыпал на ладонь соли, опустошил стопку и закусил лаймом. 

Телефон призывно мигал. На этот раз горело другое окно, совсем не то, которое сейчас желал бы видеть Хичоль. 

_Хён, ты совсем на меня не смотришь. Ничего, что я привел Сану? Мы вроде как помирились и… Я хотел с тобой поболтать. Я думал, ты будешь с Миён. Извини, если что не так, ладно? Можно к тебе подсесть?_

_Оно изволит_ _со мной общаться._

Кюхён глянул на него через стол. 

_Не волнуйся, я все устрою. Ты пей пока, а потом мы найдем тебе кого-нибудь поумнее, ну или я тебе дам._

Хичоль наконец-то усмехнулся. 

 

* * * 

Джун пытался пробиться к Хичолю и так, и эдак, но где-то к середине всеобщего пиршества стало понятно, что любая его попытка будет пресечена Кюхёном. Он даже подумывал спросить, что случилось, но Хичоль не ответил, так что смысла особого не было. Сана, вроде бы, оказалась гвоздем вечера, он сам тоже, но вот только Хичоль, кажется, так не думал от слова “совсем”. Он был чем-то ужасно расстроен. 

 _Мы проебались,_ – написал Джун в быстросозданный чатик. — _Хичоль со мной вообще не говорит, как будто бойкот устроил._

Чокоболлы тут же со смехом отобрали у него телефон, мол, пришел на встречу, сиди и не отвлекайся. 

Джун попробовал последовать за Хичолем, когда тот отлучился в туалет, но и тут ему дорогу преградил Кюхён. 

— Да что такое? — тихо спросил Джун. 

— Ну, у человека может быть желание с тобой не общаться. Например. 

Джун собирался вспылить, но только почувствовал, как обрывается сердце. Оставшийся вечер ничего не изменил в этой печальной динамике, и Джун отвез Сану на такси в общежитие, потом доехал до своего, не стал стучаться к Мингю и Чонхану и набил в пустое окно: 

_Несправедливо так поступать после того, как сказал, что не обиделся._

_Неприлично притаскивать девушку, когда про это не было ни слова. Впрочем, ладно, Джунни, делай что хочешь. Мы все равно друзья._

_Непохоже._

_Дерзишь._

_Именно._

Хичоль что-то набирал минуты три, а потом просто отключился от чата, и Джун почувствовал себя глупым и обманутым. Хён только что был его, пускай не так, как ему хотелось бы, но хотя бы другом, а в следующую минуту оказался… вообще, он все верно написал насчет Саны, но чтобы так сильно расстраиваться? Джун даже не представлял себе последствий. Сунён наверняка сказал бы про ревность, но реальность явно оказывалась проще и банальнее: Джун тянулся и никак не мог дотянуться до нужного уровня, постоянно ошибаясь и спотыкаясь. 

Он вздохнул и еще раз проверил чат. Потом спохватился. Кажется, Хичоль постил что-то в Инстаграме. Что-то, что может разрядить обстановку, если Джун найдет и подарит. И пусть его назовут невежливым китайцем, но на основную вечеринку он придет и сделает последнюю попытку вписаться. 

_Я думал, ты умнее._

Кюхён перестал быть добрым и забавным прямо с самого начала вечера, и это как-то вписывалось в теорию с Саной. 

_Да я не встречаюсь с ней, просто решил, что так будет лучше, я не знал регламент, хён, за что вы меня сегодня наказали. Прости меня. Я правда не знал._

_Ничего, бывает. Со всеми бывает, но не у всех проходит. Ты бы извинился._

_Я попробовал. Вернее, ну… не очень попробовал._

_На сам день рождения собираешься?_

_Собираюсь._

_Ну-ну._

Джун почувствовал, как сжалось сердце, и впервые за много дней укусил подушку и заплакал.

 

* * * 

Музыка била довольно деликатно, диджеили все по очереди, а народ только и делал, что прибывал. Хичоль трепался ни о чем с очередным малознакомым лицом, спрашивал про камбэки, принимал восхищения и комплименты, а еще фоново, постоянно думал о том, зачем он это все затеял. Зачем позвал такую кучу народа. Теперь даже напиться было бы несколько опрометчиво. Разве только, когда все разойдутся, и останутся только… 

Останется только Кюхён?

Хичоля физически мучила невозможность поделиться с кем-то из своих, но он трезво рассудил, что таким не делятся. Хватало постоянно загруженного и злого малого. Хичоль даже не подозревал, что тот был способен на подобный уровень эмпатии. Он, конечно, не признавался, но… 

В темноте Хичоль на кого-то налетел два раза подряд, рассмеялся, извинился и взъерошил волосы. Его окликнули, он завертелся на месте и увидел спешившую вниз хостес. Ноги у нее были еще длиннее, чем в прошлый раз, и уже за это Хичоль готов был многое простить своему раздолбайскому и явно неудачному дню рождения.

…За хостес едва поспевал Джун. Хичоль встал как вкопанный и почувствовал, что сейчас убьет первого попавшегося под руку. (Они погадали на домашнем растении Кюхёна, после чего Кюхён обещал с ним не разговаривать, потому что цвел этот зверь раз три года и то при любовном обращении, и не сошлись в результатах. Хичоль полагал, что последняя шелковистая штучка была лепестком, Кюхён был уверен, что нет.)

— Извините. Это Вен Джунхуэй, его не было в списке, но он очень настаивал, я не могла его не пропустить, — сказала хостес из глубокого поклона. 

Хичоль сразу заподозрил ее в измене и преданности Seventeen — уж больно молоденькая. Джун за ее спиной стоял с очень недовольным лицом. Они не переписывались с тех самых наездов, которые Джун явно считал извинениями, и ни в какой список Хичоль даже не подумал его вносить. 

— Я только поздравить, — сжал губы он и презрительно посмотрел в сторону. 

В голову Хичоля стукнула кровь. Он задышал глубоко-глубоко, собирая остатки самообладания, потому что его единственным желанием было сделать что-то с этим самодовольным, раздраженным, противным, красивым, таким знакомым лицом. Разукрасить кровавым фингалом, например. Про «обнять и прижать к себе» в данной истории больше речи не шло. 

Хичоль разом осознал, что слишком долго пялится на поистине надменный изгиб губ и что не выполнил обещаний по второму поцелую, воздушному или не очень. И это тоже было досадно, он вдруг почувствовал себя старым, несчастным и прикованным к этому молодому дурацкому существу. 

Он с трудом взял себя в руки, кивнул хостес — и, к счастью, кто-то поставил на проигрыватель совершенно ужасную песню, хит прошлого лета среди альтернативно одаренных. Хостес умчалась наверх с виноватой улыбкой, Джун наконец-то глянул на него, а Хичоль выдал: 

— Айщщщ, — и ушел менять музыку. 

Судя по звукам, Джун пытался пойти за ним, а потом раздумал и остался где-то позади. Хичоль порылся в пластинках, достал первую попавшуюся — и разбил вдребезги. Случайно: та вдруг выскользнула из пальцев. Хичоль виновато огляделся, но никто его оплошности не заметил. Тогда он достал мобильник из кармана и подключил к стереосистеме, поставил на случайное воспроизведение и сел на пол, собирать осколки. 

Не то чтобы заигравшие VIXX оказались лучше или веселее. Там хоть Хичоль слова не понимал на слух. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Джун смотрел на то, как Хичоль достает пластинку, на то, как роняет ее, и не знал, как заставить себя сдвинуться с места и сделать хоть что-нибудь. В конце концов, вручить идиотски дорогой подарок и свалить куда-нибудь. Желательно — напрямую в Китай, затеряться среди толпы, уехать к какой-нибудь речушке, возможно, утопиться.

Теоретически Джуну было интересно, что именно случилось с пластинкой и пережила ли она падение. Стробоскоп, судя по всему, делал его невидимым, потому что Хичоль так и не поднял на него взгляда, даже когда осматривался по сторонам чересчур знакомо, почти зеркально. Потом он сделал что-то, и из динамиков понеслись VIXX. Джун почти взвыл. И это даже не “Chained Up” была. 

Он сделал вдох и пошел к Хичолю. Все это было глупо, не пафосно и внезапно не похоже на клипы, в которых кто-то обязательно протягивал сердце на ладошке, а кто-то страдал. Все это было лишено смысла, оно просто _было._ И это оказалось почти хуже всего. 

— Хён, — позвал Джун. 

Хичоль не появился из-за столика с аппаратурой, поэтому Джун зашел с фланга. Он знал, что увидит, еще когда делал последнее движение корпусом. 

Хичоль сидел среди осколков и пялился на порезанный палец довольно бессмысленным взглядом. 

— Хён, — сказал Джун погромче, и Хичоль вздрогнул, поднял взгляд, почти отодвинулся назад. 

«Ты порезался, хён, ну как ты это делаешь, пойдем помоем, ну что же ты такой неловкий,» — хотел сказать Джун. 

Вместо этого он протянул Хичолю черный пакет. 

— Вот, с днем рождения, хён. 

Хичоль вдруг покачал головой: 

— АП. Анонимные подарки. Поднимаешься на балкон, видишь большую кучу, высыпаешь туда свой, а я потом смотрю все вместе. 

Джун на секунду опешил. Такие игры, наверное, были в духе чокоболлов, но…

— Это от меня, хён, — сказал он, и даже для него прозвучало вздернуто и обиженно. 

— Никаких преференций, — грустно покачал головой Хичоль, и Джун снова завис на всей этой картинке. 

Хичоль задумчиво сунул палец в рот, думая, видимо, вообще не о том, и Джун психанул. Развернулся, отправился через толпу — самую настоящую — к лестнице. Взлетел по ней, заметив краем глаза Кюхёна, увидел действительно внушительную гору разнообразных коробочек и пакетов, и сунул свой куда-то вглубь. 

Потом решил уйти, потом понял, что некуда, потом решил напиться в одиночестве, найти симпатичную девушку и познакомиться с половиной кей-попа. Если жизнь подкинула день рождения Хичоля, нарабатывай связи. Еще можно было застрелиться или повеситься, но эти два варианта Джун пока что отмел. 

 

* * * 

Джуна нигде не было видно, и Хичоль вздохнул с облегчением (и невероятной болью в груди). Вечеринка достигла того момента, когда все притерлись друг к другу, разбились на группы по интересам — Кюхён обыгрывал кого-то на деньги, девочки занимались настолками, мужики просто пили за старость. Хичоль понаблюдал за одним, другим, прикинул, будут ли Кюхёна бить, решил, что нет, и присоединился к своим. 

— А вот и наш именинник, — мрачно буркнул Чонсу, наливая ему шот и отмахиваясь от бармена. 

— Йа, что за похороны? — поинтересовался Хичоль, осушая ядреную жидкость и подсовывая стопку Чонсу. 

— А хуй знает, — честно сказал Йесон. — Мы тут стоит и жрем на тему того, что мы пиздец старые, только тебе повезло. Вторая жизнь в виде Джунхуэя. 

На этот раз текила пролетела потяжелее. 

— Да вы посмотрите на эту рожу, — сказал Канин. — Ему и с первой жизнью повезло. Выпьем. 

— Да вы все посмотрите друг на друга, — возмутился Хичоль. — Что за стариковские разговоры. Бухаем — и точка. Мелкого опять проебали, мудаки. 

— Он там раздевает твоего приятеля. 

Хичоль пожал плечами и разлил текилу по стопкам. Они выпили. 

— Сам-то чего такой? — поинтересовался Чонсу, израсходовав, видимо, запас жалости лет на пять. 

— Мы пьем второй день, если ты забыл. Идет не очень, — сказал Хичоль, и на всякий случай проглотил два шота. 

— Расскажи любимым людям грешные новости, — Шивон приобнял его за плечи, и Хичоль не преминул двинуть его локтем в ребра. 

— Молюсь и не предаюсь грехам. 

Донхэ и Ынхёк, стоявшие немного поодаль, в один голос неодобрительно завыли. 

— А говоришь, не стареешь. 

Дальше Хичоль перестал отслеживать реплики. На этот раз текила шла совсем уж плохо и тоскливо. От нее не мерк рассудок, от нее хотелось помереть и только-то. Ну, возможно, найти бродящего где-то здесь Джуна и признаться ему на пьяные глаза сразу во всем. В том, что Хичоль старый. В том, что лучше бы он давно женился. В том, что он, пожалуй, собирался жениться на ком-то, выбирая не сердцем, но рассудком. В том, что он влюбился в мальчишку и даже дружить с ним не смог, свалился в ужасную непрекращающуюся истерику, просто потому, что слишком болело сердце. И мальчишке ведь жизнь испортил наверняка. 

Хичоль довольно ясно осознал, что сейчас время пьяных откровений и от греха подальше вывернулся из чьих-то пальцев, и пошел вниз по лестнице. На минус первом были ванные комнаты, причем две из них располагались довольно хитро, их то ли специально, то ли случайно запрятали от человеческих глаз, о чем ему, конечно, не преминула разболтать хостес. И вот он почти добрался до одной из них, когда навстречу ему кто-то появился.

 

* * * 

Джун вышел из ванной комнаты, очень довольный набранной телефонной книжкой контактов, очень недовольный жизнью и Хичолем. Ему еще где-то было его искать, потому что он забрал телефон со стойки с аппаратурой. Не то чтобы он думал, что телефон подрежут… Впрочем, могли. Как еще не подрезали половину подарков. 

Джун с горечью подумал о том, что Хичоль так ничего и не узнает. Он специально искал то самое кольцо из Инстаграма, немного поседел, увидев в бутике, сколько оно стоит, одолжил денег у половины группы (в результате большая часть пришлась на сочувственно смотревшего Чонхана), пообещал себе не обедать, но кольцо купил с самым независимым видом как самый независимый богатый айдол, каковым он никогда не был. Он очень надеялся на подарок, потому что словами сказать ему было нечего, но ситуация обернулась против него в очередной раз. 

Телефон, наверное, можно было отдать Кюхёну. Да и от осколков пластинки он только что избавился. Замел следы, такой молодчина. В зеркале, правда, отражалась усталая неспавшая заплаканная морда, которую безуспешно красил Чонхан часа два, но это все было неважно. 

…Он впоролся в Хичоля, и тот потерял равновесие, Джун едва успел поймать его за плечи и облокотить на ближайшую колонну. Хичоль смотрел на него широченными глазами и почему-то не казался таким уж старым. Джун закусил губу, достал из кармана телефон, вложил его в пальцы Хичоля, тот ошарашенно посмотрел вниз, все еще прижатый к черной поверхности, явно с трудом соображавший, что это все значит. 

— Телефон, — сказал Джун. — Упрут ведь. Мало ли кто у тебя на заставке. 

Хичоль вдруг поднял взгляд и руку с телефоном, уже разблокированным. Там был он сам, правда, в каких-то странных шмотках… 

До Джуна дошло не сразу, что это не Хичоль, а он сам. Просто в таком ракурсе. 

— Хён? — спросил он, склонив голову набок. 

— Ну ведь это так смешно, — ядовито отозвался, похоже, далеко не пьяный Хичоль. 

И Джуну стало дико обидно за все сразу. 

— Знаешь, что смешно? — спросил он сипло. — Вот это смешно, хён. 

Он прижался губами ко рту Хичоля, постоял так, почувствовал вдруг, что Хичоль обнимает его за спину, прижался еще сильнее, неловко простонал что-то в поцелуй, потом разжал губы, и его унесло далеко, дальше неба. 

— Очень смешно, — сказал Хичоль, отрываясь от него, извлекая из него стон-крик, стон-ужас, стон-плач, поцеловал в кадык и резко высвободился из объятий. — Это, Джун, смешно так, что просто дохуя, обхохочешься. Но я полагаю, я наконец-то целованный. 

Он скрылся в ванной комнате, и Джун побежал так, как не бегал никогда в жизни, наверх, потом снова наверх, вырвался из клуба и разревелся прямо там, под дождем, считая секунды до приезда такси.


	14. Chapter 14

— Йа, — сказал Хичоль кому-то десятому или одиннадцатому по счету. — Слушай, это ты купил мне кольцо, которое я запостил в Инстаграме?   
На том конце пролаяли что-то матерное, и Хичоль отключился. Наверное, семь утра после тяжелой пьянки — не лучшее время для звонков, но ему было абсолютно, откровенно наплевать. Автора подарка следовало установить.   
[Нет, Хичоль определенно мог завалиться спать на кровати среди коробок, плюшевых игрушек и котов, пришедших за добычей.]  
[Нет, Хичоль, разумеется, мог догнаться чем-нибудь из холодильника и отрубиться.]  
[Нет, Хичоль не мог посмотреть на отданный телефон, потому что ничего на этом телефоне стоящего не было и быть не могло.]  
[Нет, Хичоль даже думать не собирался о том, как поцеловал красивого малолеточку в ответ на целомудренное прикосновение губ.]  
Поэтому он раз за разом слушал матерные тирады в трубке.   
— Хён, бля. Ты до какой буквы дошел? — спросил почти трезвый Кюхён. — Играю. DOOM новый.   
— Да чтобы я знал. Так это не ты был?   
— Обижаешь. Зачем тебе кольцо. Я купил десяток самых модных игр для твоей морально устаревшей приставки.   
— Понятно…  
Кюхён вдруг шумно вдохнул воздух.   
— Ты зачем обзваниваешь всех? Только не говори мне, что из-за цены.   
Хичоль промолчал.   
— Ты думаешь, подарила наглая мелочь? Версия отличная, только не сходится ни черта.   
— У нас был ээээ… эпизод, и…  
— Эпизод. Эпизод. — В этот момент Кюхён явственно уронил что-то на пол. — Позволь, это какой же эпизод?   
— Он вернул мне мобильник, — Хичоль поворошил груду подарков. — Игры твои, похоже, свистнули. Джун был прав.   
— Обижаещь, хён, — не совсем трезво протянул Кюхён. — Я пока что в них играю. Потом положу в подарочный паке…  
— ЧО КЮХЁН!  
— Так мы говорили про эпизод, хён, — невинно проговорил Кюхён, а потом рассмеялся, очевидно, не выдержав.   
— Джунхуэй наносит ответный удар, ага.   
— Правильно, хён, тебя только бить. Вернул телефон, позаботился…  
— …поцеловал…  
Падение контроллера на этот раз было куда масштабнее.   
— Хён, переставай уже пинать балду. Если ты боишься, что…  
Хичоль не дослушал, отключился, отключил телефон, включил нелюбимую песню, взял бутылку из бара и упал на кровать.

* * *   
— Мало ли кто с кем спит, — расстроенно сказал Чонхан.   
Джун сидел на кровати и, единственное, не раскачивался из стороны в сторону.   
— Слушай, давай я буду твоим голосом разума, — проговорил Сунён и взъерошил волосы. — Ну ты боишься отношений с хёном. Кто-то боится чего-то еще. А потом, понимаешь, крышка. Не хочется ни отношений, ничего не хочется.   
Джун досадливо отмахнулся и стер со щеки потек туши. Выглядел он, наверное, не для фэшн-съемки. А, может быть, кстати, для нее — только какой-нибудь модной и необычной. Арт. Такие фотосессии, кажется, называли словом “арт”.   
Чонхан прислонился спиной к дивану. Его неплохо было бы отпустить к Мингю, но Джун боялся оставаться один, особенно после того, что случилось в клубе.   
— Помаши руками на кого-нибудь еще, — разобиженно резюмировал Сунён. — А меня ты все-таки послушай. Да, у вас огромная разница в возрасте. Но не та, где ты сама невинность, а он старый, порочный и некрасивый. Поскольку жизнь все равно довольно бессмысленная штука, справедливости в ней не дозовешься, то почему ты должен отказывать себе не то что в удовольствии — в счастье, Джун.   
— Наверное, ты знаешь, о чем говоришь. — Очередная перезапись прав с Сунёна компанию состоялась не так давно, и справедливостью во всей этой истории даже не пахло. — Но последствия…  
— Джун. Веди себя как умничка. И никаких последствий.   
Джун на мгновение представил себе, что у них с Хичолем и правда будет… все, и тут же взвыл почти в голос, укусил себя за костяшки.   
— Я пытался отговаривать, и Сунён мне свидетель, — поднял руку Чонхан, убирая назад короткие волосы. — Теперь мне нечего сказать, Джунни. Я боюсь, он прав. Так что переставай выть и делай с этим что-нибудь. Я все еще считаю, что он старше и опытнее, и это опасно, но…  
— Да какое там старше, — проговорил вдруг Джун хрипло, сам от себя не ожидая. — Какое там. Он мне сказал, что он теперь целованный, он такой растерянный был, палец еще порезал, пластинку разбил, у него все время что-то случается, он такой…   
Сунён махнул рукой и показал на дверь комнаты:   
— Спать, а с утра что-нибудь решишь со своим таким, таким, таким.

* * *   
_Йа, мне нужно тебя увидеть._  
 _Йа, я хочу тебя увидеть._  
 _Йа, я хочу тебя._  
 _Йа, я разучился писать сообщения и заебал Кюхёна._  
 _Йа…_  
 _Отличный поцелуй был._  
 _Отличный кадык._  
 _Какой ты весь невозможный, Джунхуэй. Совсем ты на меня не похож, хотя и похож до одури. Какой ты невозможный._  
На этой ноте Хичоль решил прервать бесцельное осторожное набивание сообщений с пустой адресной строкой и убрал телефон подальше. Юнхо не хватало так, что хоть просто вешайся. Еще Хичолю не хватало индульгенции, желательно прямо от господа боженьки, но и тут помощи ждать было не от кого.   
Он решил съездить на студию. Потом передумал. Потом достал вибрировавший телефон из недр дивана.   
— Я ничего не понял, — спокойно сказал Юнхо.  
У Хичоля возникло такое чувство сюрреалистичности происходящего, что он и сказать вслух ничего не смог.   
— Ты не удивляйся. Меня достал Чанмин. Чанмина, видимо, достал Кюхён. Ну а Кюхёна — угадай кто.   
— Это не объясняет, — пожевал губу Хичоль, — того, что я думал про тебя две минуты назад.   
— Ах, оппаааа~~~, как приятно! — пропел Юнхо в трубку, и Хичоль онемел.   
Юнхо прекрасно выживал во всем этом дурдоме, только время от времени все они об этом забывали. А он брал и откалывал что-то невообразимое.   
— Молчишь. Плохо дело. Ладно, что там у тебя ужасающего стряслось?   
— Мы целовались.   
— Окей. Не то чтобы я сильно это все одобрял, хён, мою позицию ты знаешь.   
— Да-да, конечно, Юнхо, нужно жениться, взяться за ум и…  
— Тихо. Не надо меня дураком выставлять. Я не одобряю того, что ты себе месяца два уже не даешь влюбиться нормально.   
Хичоль, еще мгновение назад хотевший ввернуть что-то язвительное, мгновенно заткнулся.   
— Ага. Так что вперед и с песней. И постарайся не покалечить мальчишку в процессе. Йа, хён, не в том процессе, о котором ты подумал.


	15. Chapter 15

За пределами комнаты зашевелились, причем громче, чем надо. Джун с негодованием перевернулся на другой бок и накрыл голову подушкой. Даже в отсутствие промоушена и людей эти двое (трое?) умудрялись создавать столько шума, что спать было невозможно.   
Еще секунд через тридцать к нему вломились и стали трясти за плечо. Джун ответил длинной неразборчивой тирадой на китайском, отчасти надеясь, что не понято будет ни слова. Он уже проснулся, и блаженную дрему смыло как волной, а вместе с ней — иллюзию того, что все хорошо. Поэтому он помянул по матери всех своих незадачливых близнецов, подумал, помянул и по отцу, проклял мирское существование — и наконец предстал перед — кто бы мог подумать — Мингю, явно не в лучшем состоянии.   
— Хён, — вытаращил глаза Мингю. — Хён, я ничего не понял из того, что ты сказал, но это к счастью, наверное. Хён, мне надо бы тебя быстренько привести в порядок, так Чонхан… хён сказал.   
— Вот еще. Я спал и буду спать, — отозвался Джун.   
— Нет, не будешь. У нас гости, и если ты не догадался, какие, то нам все равно нужно что-то холодное приложить к твоим глазам.   
Логика мелкого крупного была, как всегда, безупречна.   
— Ну я ревел, — коротко сказал Джун. — Не понимаю, о каких-таких важных гостях может идти речь.   
Мингю сделал грустную физиономию, Джун заметил опухшие целованные губы и спрятал лицо в руках.   
— То есть ты не хочешь видеть Хичоль-хёна? Сунён-хён и Чонхан его отвлекают пока что, послали меня за тобой.   
Голову Джуна будто раскаленной иглой пронизало от правого глаза до затылка. Он вскинулся, собрался бежать умываться, потом одеваться, потом прихорашиваться, потом… Потом он наконец-то понял, насколько это все бессмысленно.   
— Что ему нужно? Извинений? — устало спросил Джун и скрестил руки на груди, оперся лопатками на стену.   
— У меня тут вот есть лед, потому что ну… ванная по дороге и…   
— Йа, мне не нужно извинений.   
Мингю будто парализовало, и, поднимая взгляд, Джун уже знал, кого увидит в дверном проеме.   
— Ты за кого меня принимаешь? — ласково поинтересовался Хичоль, и у Джуна мурашки по спине побежали. — Мингю-я, лед нам тоже не понадобится, я слишком стар, чтобы не знать, как видят заплаканные лица наутро.   
— Хё-ё-ён, — злобно прошипел Джун и рефлекторно потер глаза.   
— Мингю-я, беги к Чонхани, а то он заждался. А мы с Джуном поговорим, я выпросил разрешения у нашего Ангелочка… Йа, не дергайся, я про ник Сунёна. И у Чонхани выпросил. Самый странный разговор в моей жизни, — сказал он будто неверяще, но Джун его понял.   
Мингю и не думал уходить, и впервые в жизни Джун проникся к этой дылде совершенно нежными чувствами.   
— Ничего… страшного. Мы поговорим, и все, — произнес он.

* * *  
Просто поговорить не вышло. Джун больше походил на смесь Черри и Хибома в дурном настроении, чем сам на себя, постоянно ругался на китайском (к своему ужасу, Хичоль понимал почти все, а вроде не был таким уж спецом в языке, вот что значит — неправильные жизненные выборы), отказывался одеваться, собираться и наконец-то провалился в модус капризного растерянного мальчишки.   
Хичоль ждал этого так долго, что успел решить, будто Джун так и родился, с подобным набором качеств, маленьким упорным взрослым.   
— Йа, — сказал он, глядя на очередную майку, пролетающую мимо. — Джун, это не разговор. Это я в кои-то веки взрослый. А ты в кои-то веки ребенок.   
Джун замер на месте и уставился на него, явно смущенный. Хичоль пожал плечами.   
— А нам надо поговорить, наверное.   
— О чем, хён? О чем ты хочешь со мной говорить?   
Он так и не выбрался из пижамы, и Хичоль запретил себе думать о чем-либо интересном, связанным с этим худым телом. Не то чтобы он сам был очень толстым, конечно.   
— А ты догадайся. Джунни, йа, давай я выйду, ты оденешься минуты за полторы, твои друзья приложат к тебе лед, и мы поедем в какое-нибудь более располагающее место. Мужики, я иду, — добавил он и замедлился на секунду перед дверью.   
Подслушивал только Сунён. Хотя, возможно, Чонхан просто успел отбежать быстрее. Хичоль чуть качнул головой. В любом другом случае он ругался бы страшными словами, он бы шутил пошло с Джуном, он бы… Ситуация к этому не располагала. Он видел панику в глазах Джуна. Хуже того, он знал, что паника есть и в его глазах, в его голове, в его душе. Он не знал, как объяснить то, что с ним происходило. “Перетрахал половину кей-индустрии” — это было про него. “Влюбился в свою мелкую копию” — точно нет.   
Джун явился злым видением, и Хичоль испытал желание отползти в сторонку и потихоньку умереть. Потому что сейчас было время Джуна, сейчас судьбу этих отношений решал он. Как и все остальное в этом молодом мире.   
— Так куда мы едем? — ядовито спросил Джун, и Хичолю пришлось удержать себя в руках.   
Он сам не раз и не два стоял в такой же позе, был столь же не доволен, ругался так же сильно — в основном, на незадачливых поклонников и поклонниц. Он даже знал название для этой позы. В общем, ее кодовым словом было “идите”. И не “к”, а “на”.

* * *   
Джуну очень хотелось покончить с этим все раз и навсегда. Слишком болело в груди, и он был уверен, что Хичолю уж точно не интересны эти отношения. Обсуждения с Сунёном и Чонханом были не более, чем болтовней.   
Но каким-то невообразимым образом каждое его слово почему-то задевало Хичоля и делало ему больно. Да, он стоял около входной двери со спокойным лицом, да, он скрестил руки на груди, да, у него был такой вид, будто ему похуй. Только Джун знал цену подобному взгляду и никак не мог взять в ум, что же такое происходит и почему Хичоль здесь, а не где-то еще и совершенно точно без него.   
— Мы едем — да куда скажешь, — пожал плечами Хичоль. — Мне нужно спокойное место для разговора. Тут не получится, да простят меня твои прекрасные одногруппники. Я думал, у меня нормально. Потом, возможно, кое-куда проедем. Или не проедем. Я пока не знаю, посмотрим, Джунхуэй.   
Джун глянул на Чонхана за поддержкой. Тот мотнул головой, и короткие волосы красиво рассыпались по плечам: делай, мол, как считаешь нужным.   
— Так, так, — сказал Хичоль, явственно изображая взрослого. — Я не буду убивать Джуна и прятать его тело, так что вы, пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь так сильно. Мы кое-что обсудим, и все. Честное слово. Вот мой номер, можете меня казнить и…  
— Хён, — сказал Чонхан, колеблясь. — Хён, ты нам еще в самый первый раз оставлял, чтобы мы позволили тебе забрать Джунни. Ты забыл. И поезжайте уже, а то эта сцена немного затянулась.   
Хичоль закусил губу и кивнул.   
— Старость, Чонхани.   
Чонхан снова мотнул головой и, наверное, подтолкнул бы Джуна плечом, если бы тот сам не двинулся в нужную сторону, механически заставляя себя совершать движение за движением.   
Хичоль кивнул всем присутствовавшим и пошел вперед, немного ссутулившись и убрав руки в карманы.   
На улице стояла его тачка, и все это было слишком ирреально и невыносимо. Джун хотел прижать его на лестнице и сказать, что все это невозможно. Сказать, что это это неправильно и ничего из этого хорошего точно не выйдет. Хичоль шел переваливаясь со ступеньки на ступеньку, и Джун не смог.


	16. Chapter 16

Сначала Хичоль хотел заехать в долбаный бутик Cartier, потом раздумал, очень резко и сразу, постарался сделать так, чтобы малого не размазало по стенке машины, и свернул в сторону дома. Он понятия не имел, что делать с Джуном. Развлекаться было не вариантом. Да и сам Джун не одобрил бы подобного решения.   
Тишина в машине начинала напрягать. Хичоль подумал и включил музыку. Попалась, конечно, та самая нелюбимая песня. Хичоль наморщился и сказал наконец:   
— Спасибо, что вернул телефон. А то бы я его не досчитался. Я был не очень трезв.   
Джун кивнул, словно ждал каких-то других слов. Других слов у Хичоля не было. У него были прошедшие месяцы и вес Джуна на руках, а теперь вот еще и поцелуй тянул камнем ко дну, висел на шее, не давал вздохнуть спокойно. — Хён, у меня полно вопросов, — наконец сказал Джун вполне миролюбиво. — Но их, наверное, лучше, когда доедем, правда же?   
Маленькая недовольная стерва куда-то делась самым волшебным образом. Хичоль задумчиво перебрал пальцами на руле, с запозданием стартовал на светофоре, потом сказал:   
— Да, давай, когда доедем.   
Джун кивнул.   
Молчание в квартире было почти таким же удушающим, как остатки пути. Навстречу Джуна бросился радостный до одури Хибом, и Хичоль проводил его серый хвост трагическим взглядом. Старик наверняка впал в маразм и стал их путать. (Хотя стоило заметить, что Хичоля он не любил ни в молодости, ни котенком, никогда он его не любил.)   
Джун подхватил Хибома на руки и смущенно улыбнулся. Хотел что-то спросить — наверное, насчет руки, судя по брошенному взгляду, — но промолчал.   
— Я сейчас достану соджу, — сказал Хичоль, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. — Поить не буду, не бойся, просто так оно…  
— Так оно что? — вскинулся Джун ласково и игриво, сам что котенок, и Хичоль сглотнул ком в горле.   
Сел на диван, показал рукой перед собой. Джун отпустил Хибома и сел напротив, молодое зеркало. Наклонился вперед, оперся локтями на худые бедра.   
— Неважно, — ответил Хичоль и занервничал так, что хоть выставляй Джуна из квартиры.   
— Мы будем говорить? — пытливо поинтересовался Джун.   
Хичоль подумал, что он не так силен с правильными словами, только разве что поцеловать, и…  
— Хён, ты вроде бы меня привез. Ты приехал сам. Ты… Хён, почему у тебя я на заставке?  
Хичоль мгновение похлопал глазами, потом попытался соврать. Вышло не слишком убедительно:   
— Да у меня кого только не бывает на заставке.   
— Из того, что я видел в Инстаграме, в основном ты и бываешь.   
— Ага! — Хичоль наклонился вперед. — Значит, Инстаграм. Тогда потрудись объяснить, что это такое.   
Он поднялся на ноги, подошел к столу и открыл коробочку с кольцом.

* * *   
— Понятия не имею, — отозвался Джун, стараясь контролировать сердцебиение и все, что в таких случаях полагалось контролировать.   
— Я постил его в Инстаграм с подписью, что хочу на день рождения.   
— И что? Я тут при чем? — Джун слегка наклонил голову набок, переплел пальцы, чувствуя себя в сильной позиции.   
— Ну я даже не знаю. Я обзвонил половину пришедших еще ночью. Я просто хотел бы сказать, что для руки-айдола это очень, очень дорогой подарок.   
Джун откинулся назад, нервничая все больше, несмотря на все усилия.   
— Хён, наверное, это кольцо действительно стоит много денег, но…  
— И да, мы поедем и вернем его, — сказал Хичоль, зачем-то копируя его позу.   
Джун сделал еще пару глубоких вдохов.   
— Если хочешь возвращать, возвращай, но это не имеет ко мне ни малейшего отношения.   
— Да ну? — спросил Хичоль.   
Прозвучало устало.   
— Да, никакого. Вообще.   
— То есть это был кто-то из другой половины?  
— Скорее всего, — кивнул Джун, сам не понимая, чего так застеснялся ужасно, почему сейчас чувствует себя полным дураком.   
— Окей, — сказал Хичоль. — Окей. Дело в том, Джун, что я поехал в магазин, мне быстро установили бутик продажи по серийному номеру. Я приехал туда. Ты знаешь, смешно, у них такой полумрак, что они долго выясняли, почему я хочу вернуть покупку. Мне — в качестве доказательств — хватило. Теперь скажи, пожалуйста, с чего ты решил, что ты должен тратить зарплату половину группы на подарок мне.   
Джуну кровь бросилась в лицо, и он опустил глаза.   
— Это тоже смешно? — тихо спросил Хичоль.   
— Я извиниться хотел, хён. Я подумал, может, ты поймешь тогда…   
— Что пойму? — спросили совсем рядом, и Джун вскинул ресницы.   
Хичоль стоял на коленях на полу совсем рядом, только руку протяни.   
— Ты сам знаешь, — сказал Джун.   
— А разница в возрасте?   
— А что она нам?   
Хичоль мотнул головой.   
— А отсутствие будущего?   
— А что оно нам?   
Джун почувствовал, что нижняя губа дрожит.   
— Сваливай, — сказал Хичоль. — Давай, я посчитаю до десяти, я тут выучился по-вашему, с тонами, лет восемь назад. Так вот, вали. Вали от меня подальше.   
И Хичоль стал считать. Тоны были звонкие, не очень правильные, поэтому Джун замотал головой — и на одиннадцать…

* * *  
…на одиннадцать Хичоль его поцеловал. На этот раз так, как надо, а не в качестве розыгрыша и не в качестве ответа на щенячье признание в любви. Джун что-то мяукнул и свалился с дивана прямо ему на колени, верхом, положил ладони по обе стороны лица и принялся целоваться так, что Хичоль точно уверился в том, что целует маленькую версию себя.   
— Погоди, погоди, — попросил он, отстраняясь. — Погоди, Джун.   
Джун недовольно замурчал что-то и снова потянулся к его губам.   
— Постой ты. Я хотел сказать, что у меня все серьезно. Что я тебя люблю и что я не знаю, как так получилось.   
Джун смотрел на него щенячьими глазами и мелко подрагивал. Потом взял себя в руки, сделал захлебывающийся, немного истеричный вдох и медленно, медленно прижался к его губам. Просто чтобы прижаться, хотя соблазн сделать что-то еще был очень велик, Хичоль знал по себе.   
— Я тоже не знаю, как так получилось. Но я все-таки голосую за наше с тобой будущее, хён, ты прости уж. Я вижу, что ты не веришь, но давай попробуем.   
— Давай, — просто согласился Хичоль и поцеловал все же не себя самого и даже не зеркало.   
Джун не очень умел это делать, вся практика, наверное, пришлась на девчонок из старших классов, поэтому он спешил, валял дурака, целовался не просто страстно, а безумно. Хичоль никак не мог приноровиться к ритму, а Джун аж повизгивал, кусал его за губу, ерошил волосы и вообще продолжал находиться в модусе щенка.   
— Тш, — сказал Хичоль, на секунду отстраняясь и смеясь. — Джунхуэй, ты хочешь моей смерти не от перевозбуждения, а от умиления? Тебе стоит только признаться.   
Джун сразу сник и надул нижнюю губу. Тогда Хичоль сел поудобнее, придвинул Джуна за талию сам, поближе, и потянул зубами за губу.   
— Вот так. Чуть-чуть помедленнее, и у нас все будет отлично, я клянусь.   
Джун прикоснулся к его рту, Хичоль наконец-то поймал его в объятия, залез рукой под майку, выдохнул. Джун под руками был очень гибкий, тонкий и сильный. Еще он очень суетился и ерзал от прикосновений. Хичоля затопило жаркой волной возбуждения так, что он все-таки немедленно плюнул на желание не спешить, открыл рот, был вознагражден стуком зубов, а дальше все наконец-то заработало, да настолько, что жаловаться было несомненным грехом. Все это, конечно, напоминало, первый секс (а у кого-то он и был первым), но было так, как было, а до настоящего свидания здесь никто бы не дожил. Да и что считать свиданием.   
Джун, видимо, совсем отчаявшись, поерзал бедрами. Его член проехался по члену Хичоля, и Хичоль взвыл. Тогда Джун понял, что нужно делать, и Хичоль тоже понял — что пропал.


	17. Chapter 17

Хичоль был невозможно жаркий, ненастоящий, сплетенный из марева и нереальный. Джун всеми силами хотел присвоить и оставить на месте эту иллюзию, но раз за разом получал либо смех, либо просьбу не спешить. Он даже немного злиться начал, а потом что-то случилось, он наконец-то приноровился целовать, а не кусать, лизать, а не выть от налетевшего сумасшествия, и все пошло само собой.  
А потом он решил побыть кем-то там очень интересным, вероятно, _tease_ [1], и сам с себя стащил майку. Хичоль поднял взгляд с его тела на его лицо, и глаза были не то чтобы страшные, но голодные и не вполне разумные.  
А потом Джуна повалили на пол, и Хичоль оказался сверху, и он целовал его в шею, в этот благословенный промежуток между шеей и плечом, и Джун стонал и пытался засунуть руку под майку Хичоля. Получалось как-то не очень хорошо, но все-таки в итоге получилось. Он пошарил под ней, за ней, потянул на себя. Майка подалась.  
— Ай какой быстрый, — недовольно протянул Хичоль, но потом засмеялся, сбив дыхание окончательно, задохнулся и позволил Джуну майку стащить.  
Джун смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами, не то чтобы он голых парней никогда не видел, но это было по-другому, тут Хичоль был только для него, тут Хичоль тяжело дышал, улыбался, и ему было точно так же, слишком хорошо и слишком круто.  
— Хё-ё-ё-ён, — застонал Джун и потянулся пальцами к его талии. Хичоль не был мускулистым — просто худым и подтянутым, и Джуна это все положительно сводило с ума.  
— Ты куда руками лезешь, а, малой? — засмеялся Хичоль и полез своими куда-то не туда.  
Погладил по плечам, груди, задевая соски, прошел по мышцам живота, не спуская голодного взгляда с Джуна, коснулся под пупком и снова вернулся к соскам. Провел ладонью вверх-вниз, совсем медленно и легко, но Джуна будто закоротило — и почему-то выгнуло в спине, сорвало с губ что-то жалкое. Он потянулся к Хичолю за контактом, но тот помотал головой и стал тереть правый пальцем.  
— Хё-ё-ён, — снова заныл Джун. — Ну хён.  
Хичоль сжал губы, потом все-таки наклонился и накрыл губы Джуна своим невозможным жарким ртом, не убрав, правда, руки. Джуну оставалось только вцепиться в Хичоля и постараться приникнуть поближе, получить порцию горячечного жара.

* * *  
Джун был совершенно невозможный, и на ласку реагировал так, что Хичоль, наверное, ни секунды бы ни в чем не сомневался, если бы был в состоянии думать. Пока что он целовал Джуна в губы, уже запутавшись, где заканчивается его рот и начинается язык Джуна: горячо, на грани плавления и превращения в единую сущность, влажно, но абсолютно равно, очень, очень, очень хорошо.  
Единственное, о чем успел подумать мозг Хичоля перед тем, как окончательно отрубиться, было то, что глаза стоит открывать поменьше, потому что он каждый раз немного вздрагивал, видя под собой — себя. Знакомые черты, знакомый абрис век, знакомую взволнованность. В какой-то момент ему стало сложно отделаться от мысли, что он все-таки целует сам себя. В рамках борьбы с подобной чушью он решил покинуть соски Джуна — и так натер нежную кожу сильнее, чем следовало, и оба они стояли торчком. Трогать языком пока боялся, Джуна и так било как током.  
Хичоль просунул руку под талию Джуна, потом сложил два, два и еще, наверное полтора и оторвался от губ. Джун явно запротестовал, потянулся обратно, и Хичоль не устоял, притронулся еще на несколько мгновений. Потом встал на колени между ног Джуна, тот охотно помог, и аккуратно вздернул его на себя, подхватил за задницу.  
— Давай как в тот раз, — объяснил он. — Про мой китайский. — Поднялся на ноги вместе с Джуном и понес его в спальню, правда, в свою.  
Кровать все-таки была куда удобнее. Джун, видимо, очнулся и на этот раз шептать ничего не стал, просто тронул шею Хичоля губами, приник плотнее и уже не отпускал, ни пока Хичоль аккуратно залезал на кровать (груз-то был очень ценный), ни когда укладывал и ложился сверху. Проделывать это все с жаркими сладкими губами на шее было немного затруднительно, но Хичоль намеревался произвести впечатление взрослого мужчины.  
Он хотел сказать про засосы, потому что Джун методично и нежно оставлял уже, судя по ощущениям, второй, но вышло вдруг протяжное “Бля-я-ядь”.  
Джун мгновенно вскинулся, посмотрел немного напуганно, и у Хичоля от нежности сжалось сердце.  
— Я что-то не так…  
— Джун, ну как можно быть таким нецелованным, — поинтересовался Хичоль даже без вопроса в голосе и заулыбался во весь рот. — И кусаться можешь тоже. Мне нравится.  
Джу кивнул, и Хичоль тут же пожалел. Похоже, его драгоценная шея еще скажет ему пару ласковых, потому что внимание Джуна она привлекла явно безраздельное. А, и плечи тоже. Хичоль и правда кайфовал от укусов, и впервые в жизни они достались ему сполна. А потом Джун решил, что что-то понимает в этом всем, и провел полуоткрытым ртом по груди Хичоля до сосков, и тут Хичоль чуть не взвыл в голос. Язык Джуна явно быстро приспосабливался к новым обстоятельствам.  
  
* * *  
— Хён, а можно я тебя переверну? — спросил Джун, сам не веря в то, что творит с Хичолем.  
Правда эти мифические действия приносили вполне ощутимый результат. Хичоль без вопросов упал на спину, и Джун очень резко оказался сверху. Мозги были затянуты пеленой, густющим туманом, но язык сам знал куда тянуться и что делать. Джун забрал в рот сосок Хичоля, втянул губами поглубже, поднял взгляд, откинул волосы назад. Хичоль издал какой-то странный хриплый звук и бестолково выгнул шею, запрокидывая голову назад. Джун лизнул пару раз, потом подумал немножко, напряг спинку языка и стал тереть методично, проходясь туда-сюда без прерывания контакта. Рукой пробежался по гладкому светлому телу, замер перед кромкой джинсов, потом потер пальцами стоящий член.  
Хичоль застонал совсем отчаянно и куда-то потянулся на ощупь. Джун проводил пальцы Хичоля взглядом, понял, что все равно не увидит и принялся за второй сосок. Пальцы, меж тем сжались у него на заднице, и Джун почти опрокинулся от неожиданности. Ощущение было странное, но очень и очень приятное. Он хотел было продолжать, но Хичоль напрягся и осторожно спросил, ослабляя хватку:  
— Чересчур?  
Джун вскинул на него глаза, поднял голову, оказываясь на одном уровне, так, чтобы смотреть в глаза. Помогло не очень сильно, потому что он едва держался, чтобы не завалиться на Хичоля целиком, а член и так был прижат к члену Хичоля.  
— Хён? — спросил он растерянно и совершенно не контролируя мысли и слова.  
— Руки? — коротко спросил Хичоль.  
Джун замотал головой и поцеловал Хичоля в подбородок, прижался губами и замер, легонько лаская, на грани целомудрия и невинности.  
— Йа-а-а. Джунни, проси чего хочешь, но мы не будем делать моих ошибок, договорились? Получать все в первый раз — давай отложим до второго.  
— Что о-отложим? — спросил Джун, ерзая бедрами и мелко дрожа.  
Хичоль глухо застонал, убрал пальцы с задницы Джуна и притянул его к себе за затылок:  
— Перестань.  
Джун снова подался бедрами вперед, и это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, так что он застонал. Оказалось — в унисон с Хичолем.  
— Мы не будем тебя… Да спешить мы не будем, — оборванно выдал Хичоль.  
У Джуна отлегло от сердца. Он немного испугался, что Хичоль передумал и дал задний ход, но это все было ничего страшного. Ему было очень хорошо, но еще лучше оказалось бы без джинсов, и он давно хотел…  
— Мне очень интересно, как выглядит твой член, хён, — сказал Джун, и глаза Хичоля на мгновение округлились.

[1] Тот, кто дразнит. (англ.)


	18. Chapter 18

— Я имею в виду, ну вот мы с тобой похожи, а члены?  
Хичоль, наверное, уже горел в аду за все свои грехи, потому что этот вопрос вызвал не хохот, а очередную волну возбуждения. Он притянул Джуна к себе поближе, всего, целиком, так, чтобы соприкасались тела, и легко скользнул в заласканный, мягкий рот. Джун простонал что-то не очень разборчивое, и Хичоль ухмыльнулся прямо в поцелуй, снова положил руку на задницу Джуна, сжал пальцы. Задница была восхитительная: упругая, мягкая, небольшая.  
— Ну, давай смотреть, — сказал он почти невозмутимо, сажая Джуна на себе прямо и закладывая руки за голову. — Я готов.  
Фраза стоила — Джуна залила краска. Даже грудь покраснела, а в джинсах случилось что-то невообразимое. Сказать, что член Джуна напоминал камень — не сказать ничего.  
Джун сжал губы и потянулся к молнии Хичоля. Тот сразу перехватил руку и засмеялся:  
— Сначала ты.  
— Йа, хён, ты со мной играешь.  
— Да как с тобой можно не играть, когда ты такой… такой… — договорить Хичоль не успел. Они снова поцеловались и покатились по кровати, трогая друга друга сразу везде, и это было безумно хорошо, гораздо лучше всего того, что могло бы быть.  
Джун залихватски ругался по-китайски, расстегивая джинсы, и Хичоль почувствовал, что сам краснеет, как не краснел ни в двадцать, ни в пятнадцать. Опрокинул Джуна, придавил своим телом, беспорядочно вжался в рот, в шею, помог расстегнуть джинсы, стащил по — сюрприз! — гладким ногам, подумал, не снять ли боксеры зубами, но решил оставить что-то на будущее. Аккуратно стянул по ногам и их.  
Джун застонал и откинулся на подушку. Зато его член совсем прижался к животу. Насколько Хичоль мог судить…  
— …непохожи, — хрипло выдал он, и Джун, кажется, совсем умер от смущения.  
Хичоль погладил головку пальцами, провел рукой по длине, осторожно, чтобы не сделать неприятно сухой ладонью. Джун беспокойно заерзал и вскинулся, и вот уже длинные пальцы расстегивали штаны Хичоля, и все в них, конечно, запуталось, зато спустя мгновение уже его разглядывал Джун, прижимаясь губами чуть повыше.  
— Не-а, вообще… вообще ни разу, — сказал Джун, и остальное потонуло в поцелуе.  
Они нашли правильный ритм для того, чтобы дрочить друг другу, и Хичоля такой вариант устраивал больше всего на свете. Они целовались так, что сводило губы, неизбежно сталкивались руками, даже позу успели сменить, и Хичоль сам не заметил, как его накрывает. Джун успел раньше, но Хичоль и так был поражен недюжинной выдержке, хотя все это пиздеж, ничему он не был поражен, он просто ждал, когда эта волна наконец перекинет его через край, и она перекинула, и он, кажется, заорал от восторга, даже непонятно, своего — или Джуна.

* * *  
— Хён? — сонно спросил Джун, видя в сумерках знакомый профиль, а потом до него вдруг дошло все и сразу, и он чуть не заорал от неожиданности.  
Сперма на животе стянула кожу. Джун покраснел, собрался сбежать в ванную, но Хичоль, оказывается, не спал, потому что тут же его схватил и целовал так долго, что поверх старой оказалась свежая.  
— Надо в душ! — пискнул Джун.  
Хичоль согласно и лениво кивнул. Мылись они тоже вместе, поэтому все это вышло немного затянутым, но зато невозможно прекрасным.  
— Знаешь что? — спросил Хичоль, натягивая красивые пижамные брюки и бросая пару Джуну.  
(Джун позорно не поймал, завороженный линиями тела Хичоля, и тот одобрительно хмыкнул.)  
— Я все знаю, хён, — сказал Джун, влезая во вполне подошедшие штаны.  
— Нет, не знаешь.  
— Нет, знаю.  
— О чем я хотел сказать?  
— Ну, о том, что нам надо заказать поесть?  
Хичоль задумчиво надул губы:  
— Пожалуй. А еще?  
— Не знаю. — Джун плюхнулся на кровать.  
Он считал все эти пижамные штаны лишней стиркой, потому что переживать мгновения без тела Хичоля рядом становилось все более сложной задачей.  
— Нам нужно снова в кровать?  
— Нам? — иронично поднял бровь Хичоль.  
Джун тяжело вздохнул: он опять издевался. Правда, у него в запасе было отличное оружие на такой случай.  
— Мне нужно в кровать, хён. С тобой. Потому что я тебя хочу здесь и сейчас, немедленно, и никаких отговорок про то, что ты старый.  
Хичоль зримо лишился дара речи, после чего гневно прыгнул прямо на Джуна, и они возились и дурачились какое-то время, пока оба снова не почувствовали возбуждение.  
— Вообще, — хрипло сказал Хичоль, прикусывая мочку уха Джуна, — я хотел сказать, что надо предупредить твоих мужиков, а то приедут разыскивать тело. А еще мне надо всем писать и рассказывать. И благодарить некоторых.  
— Прямо сейчас? — задыхаясь, спросил Джун.  
— Это челлендж? — вскинулся Хичоль.  
И Джун капитулировал. Правда, только на этот раз.

 _sidepilogue_  
_Придурок,_ прочитал Чанмин. _У нас, блядь, проблемы. Мне Хичоль прислал смс-ку с час назад, что у нас с тобой типа два хёна теперь. И что мы уебищные пророки. Это он, видимо, от себя, Джунхуэй — вежливый мальчик. Делать-то что будем?_


End file.
